Falling Through the Clouds
by spiritedarray
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles inspired by a list of 30 prompts I found online. ShikaTema
1. Lost

"For a genius, you're pretty stupid, you know that?"

"It was _supposed_ to be romantic..."

"We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, Shikamaru."

"Aren't camping trips supposed to be about exploration and spontaneity and all that?"

"They're about staying alive, and at this rate, you might have some trouble doing that."

He scratched the back of his neck in the way he often did when exasperated or uncomfortable. His eyes continued to scan the map, searching for the faintest clue as to where they were.

"Let's just give up and call for help."

"No!" he insisted. "This is a weekend where we are just a regular couple, not a pair of shinobi. You are _not_ allowed to summon anything or perform any jutsu or behave in any way remotely similar to the terrifying kunoichi I know you are. We're going to set up our tent here in this clearing, enjoy a nice weekend away from work and civilisation and obligations, and _then_ we can consider finding our way back."

"If you think we're sharing the same tent tonight after all of this, you're sorely mistaken."

"Tch," he muttered. "I try and do something nice for you, and _this_ is the thanks I get. _This_ is why women are so troublesome..."

"How you managed to get us lost when you have an IQ of over 200 is beyond me," Temari continued as if she hadn't heard him at all. "Don't you always plan hundreds of moves ahead? What went wrong, Nara?"

"I did it deliberately!" he snapped, surprising his girlfriend momentarily. Calmer, he said, "I wanted us to have forty-eight hours to ourselves where no one could reach us and you couldn't even _think_ about your job. Tem, you've been in Suna for the last month, and as soon as you returned, you buried yourself in meetings and paperwork. I've missed you, goddammit, so sue me if I'm being selfish keeping you here to myself."

There was a brief period of silence, during which Shikamaru tried his hardest to gauge how she would react, since she had somehow become a statue as he spoke. _What on Earth is she thinking?_ he wondered, frustrated at her poker face. It was usually so easy to tell what she was thinking, but this was a rare exception.

Then, the corners of her mouth twitched up. Without a word, she began threading the poles through their dedicated sleeves in the tent while Shikamaru merely stood and watched.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to give you the thanks you complained about not receiving earlier," she said casually, bending over to pick up the edge of the tent fabric and offering her boyfriend a nice view while she was at it. "And I need a place to _give_ it to you in, understand?"

He smiled to himself and couldn't help but think about just how lucky he was to love her.

"So, you're just gonna stand there while I build this tent _all by myself_?"

Without another second of hesitation, he leapt into action.


	2. Pet Names

"I hate it when he calls me 'babe'," Sakura admitted. "It makes me cringe a little."

" _Really_? I'd probably melt if Sai ever called me that," Ino said dreamily. "I love the whole idea of a guy giving you a cute name."

"It's not even cute, though, it's embarrassing. Hardly unique."

"It's better than being likened to various types of food," Karui muttered.

"Hey, they're all my _favourite_ foods," Choji said defensively. "It's a compliment."

"At least he has _some_ kind of name for you. Ever since he told me I was beautiful when we first met, Sai hasn't come up with any terms of endearment, isn't that right, _honey_?" she looked pointedly at her husband sitting across the table from her.

"I think using your actual name _is_ a term of endearment," Sai reasoned. "Your name is the best way to describe you, Ino. Why would I settle for anything else?"

She rolled her eyes. "What about you, Temari? Do you and Shikamaru have pet names for each other?"

The question seemed to catch them both off guard, as Temari's head snapped up from her bowl of ramen and her eyes connected with her boyfriend's opposite her. They shared a blank look which intrigued their friends around them.

"Not really," Temari shrugged. "I'd probably vomit if he tried anything cutesy or cliché on me."

"Or she'd punch me through a wall. Both of those scenarios I'd rather avoid."

"Fair enough," Sakura nodded. "You two don't seem like the lovey-dovey type anyway."

"We're not," Temari affirmed.

"You two seem very happy with the way things are, though," Hinata said shyly.

"We are," Shikamaru replied matter-of-factly; he couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend who sat there stoically eating her meal.

The conversation moved onto other topics; work, moving houses, genin teams. They often caught up over meals like this; it seemed as though time was flying, and somehow they had all found happy relationships. Happy in different ways, of course.

"Pass the sauce, Shikamaru."

"Get it yourself, Tem. You can totally reach it from there."

"Just pass it, lazy ass."

"Troublesome woman."

"Crybaby."

Without another word, he sighed and handed her the sauce which she received without gratitude. The two continued eating while their friends merely looked on, puzzled.

 _So this is love, huh?_


	3. First Aid

"I'm back."

Shikamaru appeared in the doorway, promptly kicking off his sandals and removing his mission gear from his person. Temari looked up from her book sceptically, then upon recognising the man in the hall, she sat up from her reclined position and put her reading material aside. "You're early."

He smirked as he approached her. "I wanted to see you sooner, of course."

"Proud to be your source of motivation," she grinned as she pulled him in for a kiss.

He lowered himself onto the sofa over her, partially because he was being clutched at with burning desire by the collar, partially because he didn't dare allow his lips to separate from hers for even a second. It felt like forever since they had been close like this, and he intended to show her just how much he missed her.

Entangling themselves together, she couldn't get his top off fast enough. When at last she had pulled it over his head, exposing his sculpted torso, her hands explored the familiar skin that she hadn't touched for almost two months. It was just as warm and smooth and comforting as she remembered; it was almost surreal to have him physically here with her, to hold him and be held.

When her fingers ran over a particular area of skin, however, he flinched at the contact. She paused, opening her eyes briefly and breaking away from their liplock. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he insisted, leaning down to cover her mouth with his once more.

"Shikamaru," she said sternly, lightly gliding her fingers over the same area on his back, noticing a slightly irregularity in its surface. He tried his best not to recoil, but it was clear the sensation was not a pleasant one.

"Ah!" he hissed.

She sat up, forcing him off of her slightly. "Turn around."

"Tem, really, it's nothing-"

"If it's nothing, turn around so I can see for myself."

He sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with her. The mood was already gone; he was smart enough to realise not to push it. Slowly he shifted so that he was facing away from her; her breath hitched a little at the sight.

"Shikamaru Nara, that is _not_ nothing," she admonished him as she fully registered the long slash over his shoulder blade. The skin immediately around it was sore and puckering with dried blood. "How did this happen?"

"We were ambushed and I got caught by one of the enemy's katana, that's all."

"Is that why your mission ended early?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"It's not serious enough to warrant special attention," he maintained. "Just a cut. A shallow one, too."

"Shikamaru, if you had to retreat and cut the mission short because of the injuries your unit sustained, I'll bet it's serious enough to warrant special attention." She stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bandage you up, idiot. Then we're taking you to see Sakura."

"None of that is necessary..."

"It could get infected, Shikamaru. Worse still, what if the blade was poisoned?"

"I think I'd already be dead by now if it was poisoned, Tem."

"I'm not taking any chances," she said firmly. Sure enough, she returned a few moments later, first aid kit and gauze in hand.

"Temari, you don't have to-"

"Shut up and let me do my job."

"And what's that?"

"Taking care of your lazy, irresponsible ass."

She swabbed the wound as delicately as she could with disinfectant; Shikamaru winced slightly, but soon relaxed at the tenderness she treated him with. Sure, she was stubborn and brusque and sardonic, everything he never wanted in a woman...but as much as he hated to admit it, his father was absolutely right. _Even the most strong-minded woman is kind to the man she loves._

"There," she smiled as she finished tying the bandage over his shoulder. "Now, Sakura."

He turned around to face her once more. He noticed her eyes fall to his bare chest, causing a smirk to form on his face. "I think you did a pretty good job."

"Shikamaru-"

He interrupted her with his hands cupping her face and his lips pressed softly against hers. "Your turn for special attention."


	4. Hospital Visits

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that he was holding her hand.

Or maybe she was holding his.

Either way, he was fast asleep.

God, he looked _awful_. Like he hadn't seen a mattress in days. He was slumped over the edge of her bed, having dragged his chair up next to it so she was within his reach. His ponytail had become slack and his stubble was beginning to grow in. He'd had better days.

"Shikamaru," she whispered, gently squeezing his hand.

Suddenly he was jolted from his slumber and rapidly blinked a few times before his eyes widened in wonder and incredulity. "Y-y-you're awake!"

"Seems like it-"

He crushed his lips against hers, as if he might lose her again any second. He buried his right hand in her wild tresses, realising all over again how much he missed the brilliant teal of her eyes and the sun-kissed surface of her skin and the familiarity of her smirk. God, how he'd missed that smirk.

"You remember me," he breathed.

"Of course, crybaby," she smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't remember much else."

He shuffled up next to her on the bed. "I can fill you in-"

"Are you sure this is really the most sensible arrangement?" she raised an eyebrow. "What if you're sitting on an important tube or you break my arm or something? I assume I'm in a hospital for _some_ serious reason or other. You _can't_ be looking like _that_ for fun."

"Like what?"

"Like a dog that's just witnessed its owner being shot."

"That wouldn't be too far off reality."

Her face fell. "It was that bad?"

"You were in a coma for two weeks, Tem. When I first heard wind of it, I thought you'd died."

"Sorry to make you worry," she smiled halfheartedly.

"You'd better be. I've been waiting night and day for you to wake up. It's been pure, unadulterated _agony_ , Tem."

She turned slightly so she could kiss him and put his mind at ease. He tentatively cupped her face in his hands as lips brushed against lips. "Are you in pain?"

"No," she assured him. "Even if I was, I imagine I have so many sedatives in my system I'd never be able to tell."

"I've just got you back," he whispered. "I don't want to risk anything happening."

"See me, Shikamaru? We've probably kissed for longer than we've talked, and I'm still alive. A little more wouldn't hurt."

Couldn't argue with that logic. With that, his lips returned to hers.

"She's awake!"

They parted instantaneously when they saw Kankuro by the door. His booming voice meant that the arrival of medical staff, friends and family would be imminent. It therefore meant no alone time for a good while.

Her brother merely smirked across the room from them and muttered, "Of course _that's_ the first thing you do when you come out of a coma."


	5. Battle Scars

He loved her.

He loved her, and he loved every part of her: her wry smile that could sometimes be kind just for him; the way her piercing teal eyes caught the light; her toned arms and strong legs, moulded by years of being a kunoichi; how being "conventionally pretty" was at the bottom of her priority list; even her unruly blonde locks that seemed to be her only insecurity. That was, until this particular night, a night of exploration where Temari decided she trusted him completely, and if he trusted her as completely as she was hoping he did, she would give everything she had to him.

"Shikamaru..." she said breathlessly as his lips left hers and trailed along her jaw, down towards her collarbone.

His hands were running wildly over her shirt, from her breasts to her waist to her hips. As one began to slide under the fabric, she paused. "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "It's just...the first time you'll see me _bare_ , you know? Entirely exposed. It's a little... _scary_ for me."

"We don't have to do anything," he reassured her. "Besides, you - _scared_? That's new."

She kissed him softly. "I _want_ you to see me. I'm just afraid."

"What do you have to be afraid of, Tem?" he asked, seemingly confounded by her lack of self-awareness. "You're beautiful."

"No, I'm a kunoichi," she amended. "I want you to remember that."

Cautiously, she lifted her shirt above her head and tossed it onto the floor. There was no going back; here she was, in all her topless glory, suddenly very self-conscious and riddled with anxiety. She saw his eyes widen, and immediately she looked away, unable to bear the intensity of his gaze. Little did she know, he was not staring at her out of shock or digust, but out of awe and admiration.

"You're a beautiful kunoichi, Tem."

He was rendered immobile by the sight; she was definitely not dainty and pristine, as society up until now would have him believe the female kind should be. Her shoulders were sturdy, yet they held a certain line to them that still gave her a sense of elegance; her chest was both full and modest at the same time, sizeable to the point where it was impossible to subdue her inevitable femininity, but presented in a way that didn't make them mere sex objects. They were simply an extension of her already goddess-like being, proof that she was every bit a woman as he had envisioned her to be. Her lean, curvaceous torso attested to this, its hourglass form suggesting an even more spectacular show further south. But the most fascinating aspects of her upper body were the rusted cuts and faint marks scattered across her stomach, arms, collar and back. Her skin was like a minor warzone that, despite being akin to a patchwork quilt with its numerous repair jobs, had bronzed beautifully under the rays of the Sunan sun.

"My scars..."

"...tell a story," he finished for her. "Ninja are those who endure, after all."

He proceeded to hold her gently by the waist and kiss each and every one of her scars with the most tender touch. His lips caressed the surface time and time again, sending shivers down her spine. When they came to one particular blemish, however, he paused.

His eyes opened and gently he ran a finger over the patch of puckered skin in the centre of her abdomen. He cringed a little when he remembered how it came about.

"Temari."

She looked curiously at him, wondering why he'd stopped.

"I'm sorry."

She connected his apology with the faded wound on her stomach and pinched his chin with her hand, forcing him to make eye contact with her.

"Don't," she hissed. "Don't you _dare_ apologise for that."

"But-"

"No," she cut him off. "It was _not_ your fault, and there was nothing you could've done."

"If I had stayed with you..."

"Then Gengo wouldn't have been captured and Sai may have been killed. You did the right thing, Shikamaru." She brought his face level with hers so she could kiss him delicately.

"When I heard about you being stabbed...I was lost." he admitted. "I was so consumed by guilt-"

"Don't tell me you would've cried for me, Nara?" she chuckled. "I've suffered far worse injuries than _that_. Besides, if you hadn't stopped Gengo...maybe we wouldn't be where we are today."

He blushed upon recalling that fateful moment where he asked her out on a date.

"I guess things have their way of working themselves out," he murmured as he leaned in for another kiss.


	6. Crybaby

"Mom, why do you always call Dad a crybaby?"

The question took Temari by surprise. Her six-year-old son was inherently inquisitive - she was sure that was a result of Shikamaru's gene pool - but it was so innocent, so genuine, she couldn't help but smile. To her, it seemed obvious; then she remembered that this particular nickname had quite an extensive history indeed, dating back to a pre-Shikadai era, so of course he had no clue what she meant by it at all.

She looked up to see her husband gazing at her expectantly from across the table. He raised an eyebrow, eager to hear the answer himself.

"You see, Shikadai, once upon a time, your father was in a bit of a pinch."

The curiosity in Shikamaru's face quickly transformed into a grimace as he realised she was not going to portray him in a good light _at all_. Couldn't this woman allow him even a moment of dignity in front of his own son? No, of course not. He shouldn't have hoped for anything less.

"He and his friends went to save your Uncle Sasuke, who had run away," she began. "They ran into some trouble on the way, however, and were faced by the Sound Four."

"The _Sound Four?!_ " Shikadai's eyes widened, not that he knew who these elite shinobi were; rather, he was enthralled by how "stock villain" the name sounded. That, and his mom always knew how to tell a good story.

"Mm-hm, the Sound Four," she nodded. "They were so strong, they gave your uncles a tough time and the group had to split up."

" _No!_ " Shikadai exclaimed in disbelief. "What happened next, Mom?"

"I think that's enough reminiscing for one evening-"

"Don't interrupt, Shikamaru," she snapped, then smiled kindly at his miniature clone. "Uncle Choji fought a big, scary man named Jirobo, and he won. Can you guess why?"

"Because Uncle Choji's strong?"

"That's true," she agreed. "But you know, Shikadai, sometimes strength alone is not enough to defeat an opponent. You need motivation, too. And your Uncle Choji's motivation happened to be _that_ guy right there." She pointed at a currently unimpressed Shikamaru.

"Woah, did Dad come and help?"

"Ha!" she scoffed. Her husband crossed his arms indignantly at her amusement. "No, but we'll get to him later. You see, Jirobo said some very mean things about your dad."

"Like what?"

"He called him a 'useless leader'."

Shikadai's eyes nearly popped out of his head. " _Dad?!_ But he's the Head of the Nara! There's no _way_ anyone would call him a 'useless leader'."

"Nowadays, definitely not. But back then, your father was _much_ more unreliable..."

"Temari!" he interjected. "This is slander, I tell you!"

"I'm just kidding!" she chuckled, relishing his frustration. " _All_ lies, Shikadai. And your Uncle Choji knew it. He's the kind of person who would never let _anyone_ insult his best friend, _ever_. _That's_ what gave him the power to beat Jirobo."

"Wow," Shikadai breathed. "Uncle Choji is _awesome_."

"Sure is," she grinned. She could feel her husband's eyes burning into her. He was dying for some acknowledgement and clinging fervently to some unspoken hope that she would spare him his pride in this narrative. "Then your late Uncle Neji fought Kidomaru."

"What was his motivation, Mom?"

"I'm not too sure. He always had quite a strong sense of duty. If he were here, he'd probably say it was to ensure the mission's success, but at the end of the day, I think he just wanted to protect his comrades." She smiled simply as she said, "He was similar to your dad in that way."

"I wish I got to meet him," Shikadai sighed.

"You two would've gotten on well, I think."

"So, what next?"

"Uncle Kiba and Akamaru versus Ukon and Sakon."

"Two versus two?!"

"Uh-huh. But they didn't _quite_ win this one. You see, Shikadai, what made these enemies particularly dangerous was the fact they all had Cursed Seals. When they activated these seals, they became much more powerful. Far more advanced than a genin should have to face."

"Well, how did they survive, then?"

"Let mom do the talking for a little bit, and I promise you it will all become clear. Anyway, meanwhile, Uncle Naruto and Uncle Lee ran into another bad guy called Kimimaro. Uncle Lee took on Kimimaro so Uncle Naruto could go find your Uncle Sasuke. And your father was taking on a kunoichi named Tayuya all by himself," she smirked at Shikamaru, trying somewhat to appease him. "She had this flute, which cast a genjutsu when played."

"Dad got defeated by a girl with a flute?" Shikadai guessed sceptically. " _Lame_."

"Oi, don't jump to conclusions," Shikamaru grumbled, lightly bumping his son on the shoulder with his fist. "I'd like to see you fare any better against genjutsu. Besides, I held my own."

Shikadai was not buying any of it, so he looked towards his mother for either confirmation or contradiction.

"He's absolutely right, Shikadai," Temari conceded. "He had her restrained by his shadow jutsu for a long time. But remember those cursed seals I mentioned earlier? Uncle Kiba's opponents and Tayuya all activated theirs. The situation was pretty dire."

"So...?"

"So, Mom arrived just in time to save Dad."

" _Really?_ " Shikadai grinned at this turn of events. "Wait, what about Uncle Kiba and Akamaru? And Uncle Lee?"

"Well, they're not the only uncles of yours who can do some damage. Your Uncle Kankuro and Uncle Gaara went to save them."

"Wow," her son beamed. "Mom, you and your brothers are so cool!"

"Tch," Shikamaru snorted. "Typical."

"Back to the story," Temari continued. "Your dad's not joking about genjutsu - it's very dangerous. Luckily for him, wind is the natural enemy of sound-based jutsu. So Mom used her fan to wipe out the forest, and Tayuya in the process."

Shikadai looked at his father, eyes creased with judgement. The latter merely sighed.

"Even though everyone emerged from their fights victorious, bar Uncle Naruto, the whole team was in bad shape. When we got everyone back to the hospital, it became apparent just how severe the injuries were. Your dad felt responsible for it, since he was the leader."

"So...he cried?"

"Smart boy," Temari smirked, ruffling his hair. "Connecting the dots at such a young age. You're becoming more and more like your father everyday." She smiled at Shikamaru. "I did feel a little sorry for him, though. I gave him a bit of a hard time at first, and your grandpa was on his case because of how he handled the aftermath. So I laid off...for a short while."

She could see him roll his eyes in her peripheral vision.

"Your dad came to see your uncles and I off. And I told him to call if he ever needed help again, _crybaby_."

Shikadai smiled but said nothing.

"What's that about?" Shikamaru gestured at his son's sudden silence and oddly peaceful expression.

"Shikadai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just...you still make fun of him like that. And he does it back at you. And it's like your special way of being all lovey-dovey."

Temari choked on her water; her husband stopped dead in his tracks. They exchanged an apprehensive glance across the table.

Her eyes softened the longer she looked at him. Suddenly she saw all the memories they'd shared, those first meetings and interactions reflected in his eyes. She'd almost forgotten how long they had known each other, and how long they'd been there for each other without one nice word between them. How odd it was for them to be here so many years later, where everything has changed, and yet nothing has at all.

"Mm. I guess it is," she admitted.

"Troublesome woman," he grinned.

"Crybaby."


	7. The Funeral

"Shikamaru."

He turned and was surprised to see a familiar blonde kunoichi in front of him. "Temari? You came?"

"Of course I came," she muttered, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Knowing now was not the time to bicker, her tone softened. "I want to pay my respects."

"Don't have your own funerals in Suna to worry about?"

"We suffered heavy losses," she admitted. "So we're in a general period of mourning. No individual funerals."

"Pity," he said.

She saw that he was avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry about your father, Shikamaru."

"There's no need for you to be sorry. You didn't kill him."

"You know what I mean."

He sighed. "Thanks for trekking all the way here from Suna."

"The Allied Shinobi Forces owes its survival to the Intelligence Division," she said simply. "Besides that, Konoha has been an invaluable ally to Suna. It was a given that as the ambassador, I should be in attendance."

He nodded. "How long will you be here?"

"Until tomorrow evening."

"Well, have a safe journey back."

She frowned slightly. "That's it?"

"What more were you expecting?"

She shook her head and turned to leave. "Forget it."

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't ignore them.

"If you want to talk...or not...you know where to find me."

He said nothing, so she left.

* * *

Temari was rudely awoken by a sharp rapping on her door. She looked at the time; it was half-past two in the morning.

"Who's there?" she called irritably.

No response.

She slid back into her covers and tried to go back to sleep. But the same presence she'd felt earlier was in her vicinity, and like before, she just couldn't ignore it.

She rose from the bed and walked to the door. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she opened it to find a forlorn Shikamaru.

Her eyes widened in shock. He looked exhausted, drained, as if he was about to collapse right there and then.

"You woke me up," she said flatly.

He smiled halfheartedly. "Sorry."

"So, are you just gonna stand there?"

* * *

"Here," she said, handing him a cup of tea.

"Thanks."

"What brings you here at this ungodly hour?" she asked, sitting next to him on the sofa. She was dressed in a yukata for sleeping, since the nights were growing colder. He was still in his black mourning attire.

"You said if I wanted to talk - or not - I could come here."

"Are you gonna talk then?"

He sipped his tea. "There's not much to talk about. War happens. People die. My dad was one of them."

"Thanks to your dad, there is peace now," she reminded him. "This peace will last."

"I'll make sure of it."

He set his cup down on the coffee table. Temari could see he was clearly perturbed by something.

"What is it?" she queried.

At that simple prompt, he felt tears come to his eyes. She was almost as surprised as he was by it. Before he knew it, he was crying, and he couldn't stop.

Quickly, she threw her arms around him, and as she predicted, his chokes turned into sobs. She felt him break down in her embrace, releasing all the sadness he must've held within him for days. He had to be strong for his friends, for his mother, for Ino, and only now was he letting himself grieve.

"I thought so," Temari murmured, reaching for the tissues.

* * *

"Can I stay here tonight?" he said finally, once his eyes were raw.

"Of course. Stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'll take the sofa."

"The spare duvet and pillows are in there," she said, gesturing towards the cupboard across the room. "Goodnight, Shikamaru."

"Night."

* * *

She stirred for the second time when she felt someone slip in next to her under the covers.

She opened her mouth, but thought better of making any noise. A familiar scent informed her of the identity of the intruder.

 _Must be cold in the living room_ , she thought. She remained exactly as she was, feigning sleep.

As he made himself comfortable in the bed, she felt a pair of warm, muscular arms wrap around her. Her heart raced a little at first, but soon it felt completely natural. He needed her. She needed him. They were sleeping together in the most literal sense, yet it seemed just as intimate as if it were figurative.

She had no problem falling asleep.


	8. Sunday Morning

**07:00 | Monday**

"Shikamaru," she groaned. "Turn off that damn alarm."

"I've gotta wake up somehow, haven't I?"

He sat up and hit the silenced the clock on the nightstand. Within minutes he was out of the covers and getting dressed.

Her half-asleep self was amused by the sight; years ago, she never would've imagined him dragging himself out of bed that easily. Without complaint...from him, at least.

"Do you _really_ have to be up this early?"

"You know the drill, Tem. Monday mornings I have to report the Hokage for eight A.M., stat."

"Come back to bed," she said dreamily, waving her arms towards him to try and grasp at his figure, although he was a good two feet away from her putting on his flak jacket.

He smiled as he approached her bedside and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "You know I'd love to, but I've got some responsibilities to take care of nowadays."

"At least have some breakfast before you leave."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **05:30 | Tuesday**

" _Woman_ ," he grumbled emphatically. "It should be illegal to wake up at this hour."

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I'm supposed to meet Gaara at the gate and he's scheduled to arrive in half an hour."

"Tell him I hate him," he murmured into his pillow.

"That's basically treason, Shikamaru," she rolled her eyes. "He _is_ the Kazekage, and I'm still technically part of the Kazekage Guard."

"But he's taking my wife away from me," he complained, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her back to him.

"But he's my _brother_."

"If he's earned the title of Kazekage, he can fend for himself while he's in our village."

"It's a mission, Shikamaru. If you'd held the same view about escorting me all those years ago, maybe you wouldn't be able to call me your wife today."

He sighed and released her from his embrace. "Fine."

"We'll have dinner together tonight, I promise."

"We can't. Nara Clan meeting, remember?"

"Do we _have_ to-"

"I'm the _Head_ , Tem. And as my wife, you're my second-in-command."

"What did I get myself into...?" she mused, turning to leave.

"Oi."

"What now?"

"You forgot something."

She leaned over the bed, looking around. When nothing came to mind, she said, "No I-"

He interrupted her with his lips pressed against hers.

"Oops. Guess I did."

* * *

 **08:00 | Wednesday**

"Get _up,_ Shikamaru."

"It's my day off. Leave me be, woman."

"We have that meeting with the council this morning. Don't tell me you forgot."

His eyes snapped open. "Shit."

"Uh-huh."

"It just _had_ to be on my day off, didn't it?" he whined as he hastily clothed himself.

"At least you've got the rest of the day afterwards to sleep, lazy ass. I'm stuck doing paperwork."

"I'll keep you company."

"No, you won't," she rebuffed him. "Whenever you come to my office, I _always_ get distracted..."

He kissed her boldly as she tied her hair in front of the mirror, then stepped back and smirked.

"Is that really so bad?"

* * *

 **07:30 | Thursday**

"Stay."

"Can't."

"Please."

"No."

"Five more minutes..."

"How many times-"

"Fine. Just don't forget what you forgot last time."

"Hmph." She leaned in to comply.

* * *

 **06:00 | Friday**

"Have a good day."

"You're not even gonna try this morning?" he laughed.

"Too tired. Go to work; I'll see you later."

"Don't you have to wake up in an hour or so anyway?"

"Exactly, hence why I'm gonna catch all the shut-eye I can. Now _go_."

"Love you."

"Whatever."

He pulled a dramatically miserable face, to which she rolled her eyes and reached to grab his jacket, pulling him in for their usual goodbye kiss that had become a ritual of their early mornings.

"Happy now?"

* * *

 **07:00 | Saturday**

He felt the bed become emptier beside him, stirring him from his slumber.

"Woman, it's Saturday! What could you possibly have to do at this time in the morning?"

"Train."

"Eh?!"

"I haven't had time to train all week, Shikamaru. It's getting harder to stay physically fit nowadays when I'm always at a desk."

"I'm sure there's something _else_ we could do to take care of that..."

" _That_ hasn't happened all week, either."

"And who's fault was that?"

"Both of ours!" she snapped. "We're constantly busy and way too exhausted by the end of the day."

"Guess you're right," he conceded. "Train then, troublesome woman. Just don't tire yourself out."

"Do you know what training entails, genius?"

"I do," he stated. "I just want you to save some energy for that 'something else' tonight."

She smirked as she leaned down to kiss him, deliberately giving him a generous view of her chest. Then she let her lips linger slightly, leaving him with something to think about before she grabbed her fan on the way out.

* * *

 **11:00 | Sunday**

The sun was already high in the sky when they awoke, sated in each other's arms. She had a look of almost narcotic bliss as the warm light filtered through the blinds and cast a beautiful glow over her skin; he had never felt so at peace, limbs entwined with hers, knowing they could stay like this all day if they wanted to.

"Morning," he grinned when he noticed her blinking her eyes a few times.

"Hey," she smirked sultrily, looking up at him and playing with the ends of his dark hair.

"At last," he murmured as he held her closer.

"A good night's sleep," she agreed. Then she added, "...amongst other things."

He chuckled. "Lucky me, getting to sleep with you and sleep _in_ with you at the end of a long week."

She nestled into his bare chest and smiled. "Ready to start all over again come tomorrow."


	9. Your Arms

"I just...don't know what to do," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

 _Crap_ , he thought to himself. _She's about to cry. What the hell do I do?!_

Shikamaru racked his supposedly perspicuous brain for an idea. In spite of all his wits and genius, he understood little of the female psyche. Comforting people was not his speciality, but here he felt it was his duty to at least try; her kid brother had been kidnapped by S-rank missing-nin whose sole intention was to extract his tailed beast and leave him for dead. Only a week ago, he'd seen her off at the village gates, expecting their next encounter to be at the upcoming Chunin exams. Little did either of them know, the Akatsuki had already captured Gaara...and there they were, making small talk and joking as they often did. It didn't feel real - none of it did. He'd come to Suna on a whim, feigning last-minute Chunin exam preparations, hoping to see how she was in the wake of the news. He never imagined she would open up to him so unquestioningly.

"Temari..." he mumbled, growing uncomfortable.

"Ignore me," she choked, tears prickling in her mystical teal eyes. "I'm not gonna devolve into a crybaby like you," she half-smiled as the emotion began to overwhelm her. Before he knew it, she was crying silently into her lap, obscuring her face from view with her arm.

 _Even now, she's still clutching onto her pride._

He sighed and moved in closer, then put an arm around her shoulder to pull her into him. She didn't resist; in fact, she buried her face in his chest and wept for what he imagined to be the first time in her adult life. He knew she cared about no one more than her siblings, and the news of Gaara's capture evidently devastated her. He wanted her to feel safe. To feel like she didn't have to bear it alone. To know that he would do whatever it took to be there for her and help her find her brother.

"Shhh," he murmured soothingly, shifting slightly to wrap his other arm around her as well. He would hold her for days if it meant she would eventually stop crying and look at him with those brilliant, feline eyes he loved. He didn't realise how much it would hurt him to see her in pain, but watching her crumble now seemed to pierce his cool veneer.

After some time, the sobs reduced to sniffles. She peeled herself away from him and laughed miserably at the state she was in.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, wiping her eyes with the back of her gloves. "I didn't mean to drag you into this. I must look pretty stupid and helpless right now."

"No," he disagreed. "You've never looked more human."

She smiled to herself. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just...stay with me."


	10. Angel

She was an angel when she slept.

Tranquil, perfect, the image of pure serenity.

He'd come home, expecting to be met with a tirade of complaints about something or other...maybe he'd forgotten to put his bowl in the dishwasher, or he'd left the toilet seat up, or she'd found what looked suspiciously like a tobacco stain on his clothes. But instead, on rare occasions, he'd walk in to see her passed out on the sofa, her reading book on her chest, hair falling out of its restraints. She looked so peaceful...but he knew if she was there all night, she'd ruin her back. So that's where his job came in.

He lifted her slowly, gently, and carried her bridal style towards the bedroom. He was always surprised at how light she was in his arms, even though she had muscles and curves that would suggest otherwise. Now came the difficult part; lowering her onto the sheets. It was late, and if he woke her now, he would never hear the end of it. So he laid her reverently on the bed at a painfully lethargic pace until he was sure she wouldn't stir, then stripped down into his sleepwear, ready to climb in next to her.

He turned towards her, moving in so that their noses were less than an inch apart. He loved looking at her up close; here he could truly appreciate every tiny fibre of her being. He listened to the soothing sound of her breathing, watched her eyelashes flutter ever so slightly with every exhale, saw her hair become ever more unruly as she shuffled in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about, secretly hoping it was him; and if she were having a nightmare, he knew he would be right there to hold her and comfort her if she panicked.

He loved that she never turned her back to him, so that when he would wake in the morning, the first thing he'd be greeted by would be a pair of spectacular teal irises. They expressed everything; her happiness, her sadness, her fears, her anger. Sometimes he worried that when she closed her eyes for the night, they'd never open again. But they always did, along with her mouth, ready to nag him for another day.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. Art Class

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" she grumbled as he gently manoeuvred her towards the room.

"Because Ino bought it as a gift for her and Sai and now he can't go," he repeated for what felt like the tenth time. "Now would you just suck it up and get in there?"

"Who was the person that thought a _couples'_ art class was a good idea?" she complained. "I'm terrible at drawing, now I have to endure you making fun of my inherent lack of skill for two hours!"

"I promise I won't make fun of you," he exhaled deeply. "Now sit down."

"Welcome!" a bright, melodious voice chimed. "My name is Asaka-sensei, I will be leading your couples' art class today! I hope you're ready to discover an even deeper connection with each other through the power of _art_."

Temari rolled her eyes at her boyfriend out of the sensei's view. They were opposite each other; women on one side, men on the other, an easel in between each couple. Shikamaru merely smirked in response.

"Art is known for being an incredible personal, passionate, even _sensual_ form of expression," Asaka-sensei continued, just as dramatically as before. "It is a way for you to show your significant other all the emotions you cannot express with words. Now, without further ado, let's begin! Let's have the ladies draw the gentlemen first. If the females could bring the easel towards them; you'll find paper and graphite sticks at your disposal."

Temari reluctantly dragged the easel so it was in front of her stool and perused the graphite selection. 3B? 4B? 9B? What was this 'B' business about? Did it even make a difference? _Whatever_...she thought, grabbing the 9B because it looked the most intimidating. _If it goes terribly, I'll blame it on choosing the wrong one._

"Now, let's warm you up by doing a thirty-second sketch."

"Thirty seconds?!" Temari exclaimed, then slapped a hand to her mouth when she realised she'd said that out loud.

"Yes, uh, your name is...?"

"Temari."

"Well, yes, Temari-san, thirty seconds is all you need. There's something inexplicably beautiful about fast, spontaneous drawings; they're so bold! Just let your hand lead the way. Don't think; just do."

She shot Shikamaru an apprehensive look. He smiled to himself, sitting up a little straighter as he believed a model should.

"Alright. On your marks, get set...draw!"

Graphite scribbled furiously throughout the room. Temari's eyes flitted back and forth between her subject and her easel. At the fifteen-second mark, she made the mistake of glancing at the woman next to her, and she was pretty sure the room could hear her jaw hit the floor as her eyes fell upon the Hans Holbein-esque portrait that was coming together without any effort at all.

 _There's no way she's just an amateur..._ Temari thought to herself. _Stupid. Professional. Artist._

"Okay...time's up! Show your partner your interpretation of them!"

Shikamaru made a motion to rise from his stool. She halted him right there.

"No."

"Temari, this is an art class..."

"You're not looking at it."

"No one's gonna create a masterpiece in half a minute. I don't care how bad you think it is."

"You're not the one sitting next to Miss Vincent van Gogh here!"

"Van Gogh only sold one painting in his lifetime, you know."

"But they went for millions once he died!"

"Will you just show me already, troublesome woman?"

She sighed and took the top sheet of paper from the easel. Slowly, she turned it around in her hands until her boyfriend was staring at a...less than accurate rendering of himself.

He tried his best not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"It's...unique."

"Nice save."

"No really...I like it. You can definitely tell it's me."

She raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Interesting to see what you think my most defining features are."

"I had thirty seconds, this was all that came to mind!"

He laughed. "I guess I _do_ look a bit like a pineapple."

"Excellent work, ladies! Now let's swap roles. Take your positions."

Shikamaru walked over to claim the easel, finding the portrait of him even more amusing upon closer inspection. "Let's frame it when we get home," he whispered in her ear.

"Ha!" she scoffed. "It'll be worth millions when I die, just you wait and see."

* * *

"I hate you."

He'd revealed himself to be a natural artist, with his five portraits of her all paying careful attention to line, tone and detail. She, on the other hand, couldn't seem to get the hang of it no matter what medium she was using. The length of time didn't seem to make a difference, either; her half-hour watercolour painting was just as rudimentary as her thirty-second scribble. She hated the fact that this was unarguably his domain, and there was no sign of that dynamic shifting anytime soon.

"Temari-san, you seem to be getting frustrated," Asaka-sensei interrupted. "What's the matter?"

She looked at her pathetic attempt to make the random lines on her piece of paper vaguely resemble her boyfriend. "I can't do it right."

"Now, Temari-san, there's no such thing as 'right' or 'wrong' in art. Just go with what your heart tells you; let your love for Shikamaru-san be communicated on the canvas."

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Besides, there are plenty of other forms of art for you to try. Perhaps you're not a fan of drawing or painting, but maybe there is something out there you have a knack for - you just haven't found it yet."

"How reassuring."

Asaka-sensei took one of Temari's hands in her own without warning and inspected it closely. It was far from dainty; though the fingers were slender, they were firm, tanned and calloused in parts. "Ah...these are the hands of a _potter_ , Temari-san! I'm sure of it. Why don't you come back next week for a couples' pottery class?"

"Gee, I don't know about that, Asaka-sensei..."

"I'll make it a free trial, since it seems you didn't get your money's worth from today's session."

"Actually, this was a gif-"

"We'll take it," Shikamaru interrupted, smirking at his girlfriend.

She was appalled. She never expected _him_ of all people to sign them up for a Saturday in a hot, dusty, messy studio, but clearly he enjoyed the idea for whatever reason.

"Fabulous! I'll see you both next week."

Temari glared at him, sitting smugly across from her. "If my work makes millions, you can forget about a cut."

* * *

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?"

She didn't want to admit it, and she certainly wasn't happy about it, but he was right; there she was, relishing the feeling of the clay spinning between her palms, his own gently overlaying them as his arms encircled hers. They were making pottery, Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore-style, and they were _good_ at it - _she_ was good at it. She'd have a new vase to humour her love of horticulture with before she knew it, not to mention it was nice to see him look the way he looked at her; it was a look of pride and admiration.

"Maybe I'll take up pottery as a hobby," she mused, eyes lost in the constant motion of the pottery wheel.

"Only if I get to play my part," he grinned, running his smooth, clay-covered fingers over her knuckles. "Our apartment's gonna be overrun by plants soon, isn't it?"

She flashed that smile he loved. "You bet."


	12. Time Well Spent

"Hey," he smiled, planting a kiss on her unsuspecting lips when he walked in.

"Hey yourself," she smirked in reply. "You're in a good mood."

"You bet," he grinned. "The Sixth gave me a day off next week."

"That was generous of him," she said, hanging his jacket up on the coatrack. "I'm sure you deserve it. It feels like you haven't had a moment to breathe for weeks."

"Believe me, I haven't," he sighed, taking off his shoes. "Although your schedule hasn't been much better."

"Hey, I'm doing my part! I worked through my lunch break so I'd finish my paperwork earlier, only to come home to an empty house anyway."

"Sorry," he smiled. "Had a last-minute errand to run. But I'll make it up to you tonight..." He leaned in for another kiss.

"No can do, amigo," she rebuffed him, substituting her lips for her index finger instead. He opened his eyes when he noticed the discrepancy and frowned. She chuckled at his unimpressed face. "I've gotta get up early tomorrow morning and lately I've been needing all the sleep I can get."

"We can make it quick-"

"You spoil me."

"I'm nothing if not a man of versatility."

She rolled her eyes and finally let him kiss her, albeit briefly.

"Not enough," he whispered against her lips. "One more."

"Save some for the bedroom, Shikamaru," she laughed quietly.

"Fine," he exhaled, stepping back.

"We'll have plenty of time to do this next week, anyway," she added slyly.

His eyebrows quirked. "You know you'll be free? I haven't even told you the day, yet."

She shrugged and hooked her arms around his neck. "I was thinking we should finally take that trip your mom bought us as a wedding gift, and the Hokage was very understanding..."

"You didn't."

"And what if I did?"

He couldn't help himself; his lips found themselves attached to hers without a second thought. It caught her by surprise; when they parted, she was wide-eyed and breathless. "What was that for?" she half-spluttered.

"For blackmailing the Hokage so we could spend a long weekend away together," he smirked knowingly.

"I wasn't that extreme..."

He looked at her, unconvinced.

"...good guess."

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

"We can find somewhere else, Shikamaru."

"We booked this restaurant, so why they don't have a table reserved for us is beyond me."

"There are plenty of other good restaurants in the Land of Fire..."

"And did you see how rude that member of staff was?" he grumbled.

"You know, I'm really not that hungry..."

"Good, 'cause I think I've lost my appetite. Let's go."

He took her hand in his and marched them towards the hot springs.

* * *

"Unbelievable."

There they stood, hand in hand, staring at the sign plastered on the front of the entrance that read, "CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT UNTIL THE NEW YEAR. WE APOLOGISE FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE WHILE WE UPGRADE OUR HOT SPRING FACILITIES."

"Really, it's no big deal. Let's find something else to do."

"Just our luck, huh?"

"So, no sex in a hot spring. We'll find another place," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "You know that's not all I'm interested in, right?"

"Who said I was talking about you?"

He grinned and kissed her. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"It may have come up in conversation once or twice."

* * *

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Shikamaru, it's really nothing to get worked up about-"

"This trip was a wedding gift, and they can't find us a room?"

"It's December, it's a busy time of year," she reasoned. "So what if they're overbooked? I'll have sex with you in the supply cupboard if needs be," she joked.

"As appealing as that sounds, this is a supposed to be a romantic getaway and I'm going to make sure we get it."

"Shikamaru, we can always reschedule. The gift still stands since nowhere let us in anyway. Let's just go back to the village and enjoy the rest of the weekend at home."

He sighed. "I can't believe we spent our day off traipsing round the Land of Fire with no success."

"Maybe that was the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go home, Shikamaru."

* * *

They spent all of Saturday curled up in bed with a bottle of champagne, drinking in between alternating sessions of sex and cuddling. It was hedonistic and messy and pretty damn romantic; somehow, it felt completely right to waste an entire day if it meant wasting it with each other.

"Wow," she breathed when it hit 5pm and she felt like both a couch potato and an Olympic athlete after their day's activities. "This has gotta be a record for the longest time I've ever spent naked."

"Huh," he mused. "Gotta break that soon, then."

She snuggled into his chest. " _Now_ I see why you enjoy your lazy days so much."


	13. Saviour

"Oi, Nara."

He peered out the small, barred window of his tower. A pair of teal eyes stared up at him, squinting slightly from the midday sun.

"Princess Temari?"

"Good, you recognise me. How the hell did you end up in there?"

"Queen Tayuya cast her genjutsu on me and I've been locked up here ever since I woke up."

"Ah, classic evil queen move," Temari smirked. "So, Rapunzel, you gonna let down your hair or what?"

"My hair's not long enough for that."

"It's longer than mine."

"Aren't you supposed to be saving me?"

"I'll get to it," she laughed. "I just find this pretty hysterical."

"You wouldn't be laughing if _you_ were the one stuck up here."

"That's exactly my point, I'm _not_ the one stuck up there. Who would've thought the princess would end up saving the prince?" she grinned.

"Yeah, it's just _grand_ ," he grumbled.

"Once I get you out of there, you can't pull any of that 'men and women' crap anymore, you know that, right?"

"Will you just hurry up and get me out of here, then?" he snapped.

"Alright, alright." She protracted her giant folding fan.

" _That's_ your genius plan?" he quizzed her cynically. "You're gonna blow this tower over? You realise it's made of stone, right?"

"Don't underestimate me," she smirked, biting her thumb and smearing the fan's surface with her blood.

"Wait, Temari-"

She swung her fan with a terrifying amount of force.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, she was carrying him in her arms, bridal style.

"Rise and shine, your Highness."

Despite being half-dazed, he still managed to muster an eye roll.

"Can you stand?"

He nodded.

"Good. You're heavy."

She put him gently on his feet, grabbing one of his arms and swinging it around her shoulders to support him as they walked slowly together.

After some time, he mumbled, "Thank you, Princess Temari."

"Anytime, crybaby."

"Is this the part where I get down on one knee and ask you to marry me?" he chuckled.

"I think after the events of today, _I_ should be the one asking _you_ ," she teased.

"Well, can I at least offer my gratitude with a kiss?"

"You're not gonna turn into a frog or something, right?"

"I think it's the other way round."

"Hey, this is already pretty un-typical as far as fairytales go. Anything could happen-"

He pressed his lips softly against hers.

"Huh."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked irritably.

"Well, no spells were broken..."

He sighed. "Good to know you're not cursed, at least."

"But..." she murmured, leaning into him. "It was still pretty magical."


	14. Recliner

"How about this lamp?"

"No."

"This dining table?"

"No."

"This wardrobe-"

"Are you joking? It's _striped_."

"Dammit Temari, why did you ask me to come furniture shopping with you if you're just gonna shut down all of my ideas?"

"Because I know you, Shikamaru Nara, and I know you're just suggesting the first thing you see because it makes it look like you're actively interested and will hopefully get you out of the shop quicker. This is all for our new home, Shikamaru. It has to be perfect."

He sighed, knowing full well she was absolutely right on both accounts.

"I'm not gonna have you traipse behind me complaining every step of the way. Go look at coffee tables and soft furnishings and I'll come find you in half an hour."

"Whatever you say, troublesome woman." He headed towards the living room show area.

 _At least I can shop in peace now_ , she thought.

* * *

"Unbelievable."

"Tem..."

" _Of course_ you're here making yourself comfortable in some ridiculous chair when I specifically gave you a task. Does having a home of our own mean nothing to you? Shikamaru Nara, I swear to God, you are the _laziest_ excuse for a man I've ever met-"

"Will you just listen to me for one moment, woman?" he grumbled. "I can assure you I perused the coffee tables and the soft furnishings too. But this recliner is the _showstopper_ , Tem. As soon as I sat down, it was a match made in heaven. If there were ever such a thing as a perfect chair, this would be it. It's an _experience_ to say the least. You've gotta try it," he insisted, gesturing towards the identical model next to him.

"You must be delusional if you think I'm going to sit down in that chair after you-"

"Have you ever heard me speak this highly or enthusiastically of or about anything, Tem, let alone a chair?" he interrupted. Her silence was her admission of "point taken". "That should be an indication of how incredible this thing is. Just sit, Tem. Your back, butt and body will worship you for it, I promise you."

She exhaled deeply. If it would shut him up and put him in a good mood for the rest of the shopping trip, then it was worth a try. Reluctantly, she sat in the adjacent recliner and slowly adjusted herself into it.

Once she was still, he asked, "What do you think?"

She bit her lip. "It's...amazing."

"I told you!" he grinned. "There's more - it's partially made from memory foam, it reclines up to 180 degrees, there's a built-in neck, shoulder, back and lumbar massager, heated seat, cup holders, magazine pocket, a stowaway table that tilts so you can use it as a lecturn, extendable footrest, radio...it's the stuff of dreams."

As Temari tried out all the different functions and settings, she realised that he wasn't exaggerating; she could understand why he loved it, since his life's motto growing up was to live a comfortable life that involved as little work and responsibility as possible, but she didn't expect herself to enjoy it so much. Damn that lazy ass. She was going to sit in front of the TV all day, gain weight and become recliner-ridden for all eternity.

"Can't fault it, can you?" he teased.

"I don't think I'd ever leave," she conceded, sinking further back into the chair and letting it mould to the shape of her slender yet muscular frame.

"Me neither."

They sat and enjoyed this almost futuristic creation that, from just one experience, had already made their lives infinitely better.

After some time, Temari said, "We're still not buying it, you know."

"Eh? Why not?" he whined.

Slowly she rose from her chair, walked over to his and lowered herself sideways into his lap, hooking her arms around his neck and folding her legs over the armrest of the recliner. "Because there's only room for one," she whispered in his ear sultrily.

"Ah," he murmured. "That _would_ be a problem, now, wouldn't it?"

"Mm," she hummed, well aware that they were getting a few odd looks from other shoppers, not to mention the staff were beginning to feel very uncomfortable. "We need to be able to fit two."

He smiled to himself. Suddenly the idea of furniture shopping didn't seem all that bad. She smirked right back at him.

"...and someday, we might need to fit three."


	15. Game On

She was staring at the board intently, thoroughly mapping out her next move.

Unbeknownst to her, he'd already won.

Nonetheless, he was happy to sit across from her and enjoy the view; there was something about her unbroken concentration, the way her teal eyes hardened as she considered the possibilities, the miniscule movements her fingers made in agitation…it made him smile to know that not only had she agreed to play because she knew it was one of his favourite activities, but that she was trying her damned hardest to grasp the rules of the game. This was Temari, after all, and there was no way she was going down without a fight.

When she finally shifted her knight, she sat up, satisfied. Given that this was her first time playing the game, she'd done well to make it this far; in fact, she'd fared better than many of his previous opponents with prior shogi experience. She was definitely more than just a pretty face – besides being a terrifying kunoichi and a wind user of unprecedented calibre, she was also a keen strategist. She'd proven that when they first met, back in the Chunin Exams; little did he know that nearly a decade later, they'd be pitted against each other once more, albeit in a far less formal fashion. Unlike some of their previous encounters, however, he had the upper hand this time.

With a sly grin on his face, he delivered the coup de grâce. "Checkmate."

Her eyebrows quirked in surprise, but soon furrowed in frustration. "Damn," she muttered. "I thought I was safe for another few moves."

"You're never safe in shogi," he said matter-of-factly. "But I'm impressed. You picked it up fast, not to mention you developed a strategy."

She sighed. "I'll never win against you, will I?"

"There are also no givens in this game," he told her. "So I wouldn't put it past you. Seriously, that was the most interesting match I've had in a while."

"And it wasn't just because you could watch my brain slowly turn to mush?" she laughed. "You're cruel."

"As entertaining as that was, you yourself were much more fascinating."

"Is that so?" she smirked.

He leaned over the edge of the board to press his lips to hers. "Much more fascinating," he said in a low, husky voice.

She crept towards him on her hands and knees so that they met each other halfway around one side of the shogi board. Their kisses grew all the more passionate, and her hands soon found their way into his hair. Just as he was about to slide his fingers under her yukata, she paused and let her lips hover less than a centimetre from his. His onyx eyes burned with desire and impatience; she merely smiled and whispered, "Teach me again."

"Later."

"Now."

She retreated to her side of the board and began rearranging the pieces. He simply sat there in a daze, trying to figure out if she was serious or not.

"Really? You want to play another game?"

"I'm not like you, Shikamaru Nara," she said casually. "I'm not one to give up or cry about it. One of these days, I'm going to checkmate you, and you'll be in awe of me when I do."

"I'm already in awe of you, Tem-"

"Stop trying to butter me up," she chuckled. "You should be glad I'm going out of my way to learn this game for you. I want to play, so let's play."

"Fine," he grumbled, though secretly he was excited to see what would happen. There were two ways to get to his heart: sex and shogi, and honestly, he didn't know which one sounded better right now. Either way, he got to enjoy both with this woman in front of him, and for that he counted himself as the luckiest man alive.

"And maybe…" she mused as she positioned her pawns, "…the winner will be rewarded."


	16. Void

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me," he said, voice thick with fatigue through the line.

"Shikamaru, it's three in the morning," his mother snapped back at him. It didn't take much to rile her up on a good day, so she was bound to be ten times more irritable when her sleep had been interrupted. "What on _Earth_ could you possibly want?"

"Can you come over?" he asked with the faintest hint of desperation.

"Can't this wait 'til morning?"

" _Please_ ," he begged. "Shikadai won't stop crying. He never stays asleep for more than an hour. I haven't slept properly in four days..."

"That doesn't sound like him. Shikadai's one of the best newborns I've ever met; he may even rival you at the napping game."

"He was perfectly fine until Temari left for her mission. But clearly he's noticed her absence, because he screams like a freaking fire engine now!"

"Alright, calm down. I'll be over soon."

"Thanks, Mom. Really, I'm eternally grateful."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep rocking him until I get there."

"Will do. See you soon."

He hung up the phone and sighed, lifting his infant son out of his cot for the sixth time that night.

 _Tem, how the hell did you manage this?_ he thought to himself as he tried to soothe Shikadai's wails of distress. _He needs you._ I _need you._

* * *

She didn't understand.

She was back on missions, living the kunoichi life once more; she was supposed to be happy, invigorated, motivated. She had sworn that she'd never let something like motherhood get in the way of her path as a shinobi; somehow, she and her husband had made it work, and together with the Hokage, they'd come to some sort of arrangement whereby he could work from home to take care of Shikadai during her shorter expeditions, and vice versa. Longer ones called for Yoshino to assume the role of babysitter while both were kept busy. The system had its flaws, but from a purely pragmatic point of view, it was the best way forward. Yet, as she set up camp for the night, she felt an overwhelming emptiness in her heart. There were only two things she could think of that could possibly fill the void, one a miniature version of the other, fitting together like Russian nesting dolls in the sense that they were so inextricably linked. She couldn't have one without the other. She needed both, she needed to know that they were safe and well, she needed to see _his_ lazy smirk and _his_ innocent teal eyes.

God, she missed them.

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you, Shikamaru," Yoshino muttered as she patted Shikadai's back, not that it lessened the child's incessant bawling in the slightest. "If even _I_ can't put him down for the night, we have a problem."

 _Well, Mom has never had the most pacifying personality_ , Shikamaru thought to himself. _But she's got the experience, so she's probably right._

"He just needs his mom," she smiled half-heartedly at her miserable and exhausted son.

"Guess you don't grow out of that," Shikamaru chuckled.

"That's the thing about moms. No one can cope without us."

"Troublesome."

"Such is the life of a parent, I'm afraid."

He exhaled deeply. "All these last few days have taught me is I'd never manage it alone. I need Temari."

Yoshino grinned at the unappeasable child squirming in her arms. "You're not the only one."

* * *

He'd managed to acquire a solid two-and-a-half hours of shut-eye before the doorbell woke him up in the early morning.

 _I can't catch a break_ , he thought irritably to himself. _Or some Zs_.

He stumbled into the hallway and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he turned the knob.

"Surprise."

He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream. Sure enough, his wife was standing there in the doorway; beautiful, effortless, too good to be true. She was here. She was _home_. Through his sleep-deprived eyes, she was an angel, and therefore the precise definition of a _godsend_ in this very moment.

"T...Tem? What are you doing back?"

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," she frowned, stepping into their home and hanging up her gear on the rack. "We wrapped up the mission early, so I got back as soon as I could."

"You...have _no_ idea how incredible it was to open the door to you a second ago. I'm still processing it."

"So...you _are_ happy to see me?" she smirked, throwing her arms around his neck.

" _Ecstatic_ ," he said emphatically, leaning into kiss her.

As their lips met, a literal cry for attention sounded from the other room. She pulled away, laughing.

"Looks like I'm in high demand around here."

"You have _no_ idea," he grinned as they walked hand-in-hand into the throws of parenthood.


	17. Accident

"Wow," Temari breathed as she walked into the hallway. She stopped to admire the opulence of the mansion she was standing in; chandeliers hung from the ceiling, delicate furnishings had been carefully arranged and considered, gold and marble lined much of the interior. Her boyfriend trailed in after her, closing the door behind him.

"You can look around later, woman. Would it kill you to help me with the bags?"

She ignored him and continued to gaze, awe-struck, at her surroundings. "This is _incredible_."

" _Why_ did you need to bring this much stuff? We're only looking after the place for five days," he grumbled.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you," she shot back at him. Then she added slyly, "The contents are as much for _you_ as they are for me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Colour me intrigued."

"Besides," she grinned as she walked further inside. "You won't have such a difficult job of shuttling our luggage to the bedroom."

"How come?"

"There's a lift."

"What?!"

"Uh-huh. A freaking _lift_ , Shikamaru. Look," she said, pointing at the set of gold-plated doors forward and to the right. "That's just ridiculous."

"Well, the Sarutobis are a rich family. When we were at the reading of Lord Third's will and it turned out he'd left his entire estate to Kurenai-sensei, we were all in complete disbelief. Needless to say, Mirai is gonna be one spoiled child."

"You realise _you_ do most of the spoiling, right?"

"I can't help it, I feel obliged to. She's growing up without her dad."

"Gee, I can't imagine what _that_ feels like."

"Didn't you come from royalty? From what I've heard, you had a pretty comfortable upbringing."

"When your mother dies, your father is borderline abusive and your brother is a psychopath, that life of luxury quickly goes out of the window."

"Fair enough," he conceded, hauling their belongings along the corridor. "Go take a tour. I'll carry everything upstairs."

"Relax, crybaby, I'll do it. It was a long drive; you should settle into one of those giant sofas. Who knows, it might swallow you whole," she smirked as she took the bags from him and pressed the button for the lift. "Be back in a sec."

* * *

A few glasses of wine and an hour of cuddling later, the two were thoroughly enjoying the extreme comfort of their surroundings. The alcohol had spread to their hearts, heads, ears, fingertips...they laughed together, teased each other, did everything they usually did - only every action and reaction was heightened by the influence of the deep red liquor in their systems. Temari always did like a good buzz, _especially_ when the opportunity arose to drink expensive wine in an expensive house. It made her feel like ten million yen, completely carefree; walls, and unruly blonde hair for that matter, came tumbling down as soon as she began feeling a little boozy.

Straddling him on the plush sofa, she brushed her lips against his, chuckling in between light kisses and affectionate touches. "We're the worst house-sitters _ever_ ," she laughed, pulling out his ponytail and letting his raven locks loose.

"Mm," he murmured, lust leaking from his voice. In her inebriation, she was swaying a little, thus it was quite a challenge to hold her still for long enough to catch her mouth with his. When he did, he persisted; his tongue slid its way into her mouth and she reciprocated with equal fervour. Her hands clutched at his face, his neck, his hair; somehow she still skillfully unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off his muscular shoulders to reveal the supple yet scarred skin she loved. He hastily grabbed at the hem of her blouse to help her pull it over her head; when it got stuck halfway, Temari snorted with laughter, face muffled with fabric. Shikamaru held her waist and grinned stupidly at the sight. They were drunk, and it was clumsy, and they probably weren't going to remember it tomorrow, but she still looked sexy as hell even when she was stuck inside her own shirt. It came crashing down on him all over again how hopelessly in love with her he was; how even a supposed genius was easily awestruck by something as simple as her existence.

Realising this, he managed to shuffle it up her arms just enough to uncover her lips; he planted a surprise kiss on them, and she smiled. "Great. Now help me get the damned thing off so we can do a little more of that."

He complied, and eventually she was _almost_ as topless as he was. No matter, though; he'd done this next step enough times, he could compete in it at the Olympics. Now they were face-to-face, chest-to-chest, and he relished in her every line and curve.

As things progressed and what was already fairly heated ignited into a fire, they tumbled off the sofa and onto the floor next to the antique coffee table, lips glued to each other feverishly. However, the passion was cut short when they heard a glass hit the ground and shatter into a dozen pieces.

"Shikamaru..." Temari mumbled against his mouth, trying to turn her head to investigate the scene.

"It's just a standard wine glass. We can replace it," he assured her, lips creeping down her neck and onto her chest.

Finally able to cock her head ninety degrees to the right, her eyes widened in shock when she saw the true extent of what seemed to be a minor breakage.

"Shit! Shikamaru, look!"

They abruptly sat up and noticed the contents of the aforementioned wine glass slowly seep into the cream sheepskin rug under the coffee table.

"Fuck," he groaned. "What a mood killer."

"God, _please_ tell me we can get the stain out," she said anxiously. "Even if we put both our bank accounts together, I don't think we'd be able to afford a replacement!"

"Relax, Tem," he said soothingly, running a finger along her hairline. "We'll take it to the cleaner's first thing tomorrow."

"It's red wine on a _sheepskin_ rug, Shikamaru!" she complained. "We're fucked."

"Don't you mean 'fucking'?" he said slyly.

"Now is _not_ the time for one of your smartass comments, Nara," she snapped, sitting up abruptly and scooting away from him. "If you don't help me fix this, we definitely _won't_ be doing anything of the sort for the remainder of our time here."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, reluctantly dragging himself up from the floor and walking unsteadily towards the kitchen. "Troublesome," he muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Temari moved everything off the coffee table and shifted it off the rug to survey the full extent of the damage."No, no, no, no," she whimpered, faced with a rug that looked like a brutal crime scene.

"Where do they even keep the cleaning stuff?" Shikamaru called helplessly. "You'd think they'd put it under the sink, have some common sense and all that."

"Have you _seen_ this house, Shikamaru?" Temari snapped. "They probably have a separate room for it, like a utility closet or something. Or they just hire a maid who brings all the supplies with her."

"Well, I'm guessing it's the latter, since I can't find jack shit."

"You're also drunk, which explains why your genius brain has suddenly devolved into mush."

"I don't see you with any better ideas."

"Just get some kitchen roll, warm water and vinegar, would you?"

" _Vinegar?!_ "

"No, soy sauce. _Of course_ I mean vinegar, idiot! Do you not know anything about removing stains?"

"My mom is usually the one who-"

She sighed and hid her face in her hands. "Unbelievable."

Shikamaru emerged with the tools needed for their DIY stain remover and thrusted them in front of a panicked Temari.

"Really? You're just gonna sit back and watch?"

"Jeez, woman, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Forget it, I'll do it. Just call the cleaner's and tell them we have an emergency."

"Do you realise how late it is, Tem? They're not gonna be open. Let's just do what we can ourselves and think about it tomorrow."

"Shikamaru Nara, you are the _laziest_ , _least_ proactive, most _unfathomably_ careless-"

He interrupted her with his lips on hers. "I know," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, but hooked her arms around his neck nonetheless. "Good thing you're proactive in other ways."

He glanced at the stain, then returned his gaze to hers. "Tomorrow," he said definitively.

"Tomorrow," she finally agreed, then surrendered to his embrace.


	18. Under the Weather

"Tem, it's eleven. I promised my mom we'd meet her for lunch at twelve."

"I'm not going," she mumbled from under the covers.

"What?"

"I'm not going."

"We've already talked about this, Tem. _Please_ don't make this more difficult than it needs to be."

"I'm ill," came her muffled complaint.

"You know she won't buy that."

"No, I'm actually ill, Shikamaru," she groaned, throwing the covers off in frustration. She was red-faced and sweating.

"Woah, have you got a fever?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing the back of his hand against her forehead.

"No, I just feel hot," she muttered. "Everything aches. And I think I ate something bad yesterday, because my stomach is definitely not happy."

"Fine, I'll tell her we can't make it," he acquiesced, tucking her in. "She's gonna think it's an excuse, you know."

"At this point, I don't care," Temari said. "I'd rather she kill me before this mystery flu does."

"Troublesome," he rolled his eyes.

"Take care of me?" she suggested, playing with his fingertips.

"Always," he smirked.

* * *

She wasn't improving at all.

In fact, she was getting _worse_.

What began with hot flushes and aching limbs had progressed to a complete loss of appetite and 24/7 nausea.

One particular morning, she sat bolt upright in bed for two seconds before shooting towards the bathroom and subsequently retching over the toilet bowl. It was far from a pleasant wake-up call, but nonetheless, Shikamaru was by her side immediately, tying her mess of blonde hair out of her face and rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"God, Tem, are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"What do you think?" she choked out irritably.

He hated seeing her like this - so drained and emaciated. He'd never seen her in such a feeble state before; this wasn't the Temari he knew, all curves and muscle. "Clearly this virus isn't contagious if I'm still fine. Maybe we should pay Sakura a visit," he suggested.

"No," she coughed. "I can fight my own battles."

"Tem, you know how much I admire your strength," he began, stroking her hair softly. "But I think this is one battle you can't win with sheer willpower."

"We - are not - visiting - Sakura," she gasped, suddenly short of breath from the violent vomiting that had just occurred.

"I'm worried about you, damn it!" he snapped. "You've been struck down for weeks now, and now you're throwing up anything you manage to get down in the first place. Stop being so _troublesome_ for once and just see a doctor, will you?"

She was about to argue, when another wave of upchuck hit.

"That's it. We're going - now."

* * *

After explaining her illness at length to a certain pink-haired medical ninja, the latter simply stared back at her sceptically.

"Temari-san," Sakura said slowly. "When was your last period?"

That stopped the Sand kunoichi right in her tracks. She began counting on her hands. "It was...I...don't really know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought I had it two weeks ago, but it was so light that I'm beginning to doubt if it even counts."

Sakura chuckled. "Sounds like spotting."

"Really?"

"Very common during early pregnancy."

The expression on Temari's face was priceless.

" _Pregnancy_?!" she whispered urgently.

"From what you've told me, I'm surprised you didn't think of it sooner," Sakura explained. "These are all symptoms many women experience during the first few weeks. You didn't think to take a test?"

"I mean, in my head it was a possibility, but then I thought my period came, so..."

"Are you on contraception?"

"I was on the pill," Temari insisted. "I switched the type recently, but stopped it when I fell ill as I thought it was giving me all these side effects I came here to complain about today."

"Did you miss a pill when you changed from one type to the other?"

Temari was silent for a moment.

"Maybe."

Sakura sighed. "If you want a little more certainty, I can perform some tests on you to confirm whether you're pregnant or not."

Temari nodded. "Be my guest."

* * *

"So?" Shikamaru asked when she emerged. "What was the verdict?"

Temari's gaze fell to the floor. "It's not good news."

Panic flashed in his eyes. "The suspense is killing me, Tem."

She inhaled deeply. "You're going to be a father."

His eyes widened in shock, before his mouth cracked into a grin. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"I'm pregnant."

He was in utter disbelief.

"P-pregnant? How?"

"Seems I slipped up a little with contraception. All those symptoms...it wasn't flu. There was a whole other human trying to grow inside of me."

After a moment of simply standing there, gobsmacked, he lurched forward and crushed her to him with all the love and excitement he had to offer. "T-Tem...that's amazing...you're amazing..."

"Shikamaru," she choked out. "Still pregnant here. You're totally suffocating the kid right now."

Immediately he released her from his grip. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh God, don't tell me you're gonna cry?" she teased.

"Just living up to my nickname," he smirked through happy but damp cheeks. He leaned in to kiss her gently, tentatively. She rolled her eyes and went in for the embrace so that he didn't have to be so cautious about it.

"We're going to be parents," she breathed ecstatically.

" _We_ ," he reiterated in awe. "How could you suggest for even a second that that wasn't good news?"

"It's not," she smiled. "It's great news."


	19. Inklings

"So, Temari," Ino turned to her fellow blonde, elbows propped up on the table. "Anything new in _your_ love life?"

"Ha!" she snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Don't get so defensive," Ino giggled. "It's just a question."

"To be fair, she _has_ asked everyone else here the same," Sakura muttered bitterly. That pig always had a way of drawing out everyone's deepest secrets.

"Sorry to disappoint, but there's nothing to tell," Temari shrugged.

" _Really_?" Ino said disbelievingly.

"Really," Temari affirmed.

"Huh," Tenten murmured. "I always thought you and Shikamaru had a thing going on."

Temari's face was a mixture of shocked and disgusted. "No, no, _that_ crybaby? He's a pain in the ass."

"But you guys spend _so_ much time together," Ino whined. "You _must_ have developed _some_ feelings for him!"

"We work together in the Shinobi Union, that's all," Temari said matter-of-factly. "Purely platonic."

"T-Temari-san, you and Shikamaru-kun spend time together outside of work, don't you?" Hinata stuttered shyly. "N-Naruto-kun and I saw you in Yakiniku Q the other day."

"You guys went on a _date_?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Stop jumping to conclusions!" Temari snapped. "We get hungry doing all that paperwork late into the evening. Sometimes we go out afterwards for food."

"So it's happened more than once?"

"Yeah, and what of it?"

"Who pays?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"Just answer the question, Temari," Ino grinned.

The older kunoichi sighed. Come to think of it, Shikamaru was always the one treating her, even though she always insisted she pay for her share. By the time she'd reached for her wallet, the waiter would inform her that her companion had already covered the bill. He was always thinking a hundred moves ahead of her, and for some reason, she let him. Not because she wanted to take advantage of his generosity, but because she was always too engrossed in their conversation to think about what plans were running through his mind.

"He does," she admitted. "...but he used to be my escort, you know? He only does it on instinct."

"Hm," Tenten considered this, clearly unconvinced. "What did he get you for your birthday?"

"Why do you assume he got me something?"

"Shikamaru loves planning. Gifts are his forté," Sakura explained.

"Mm-hm, even if he's forgotten until the last minute, he'll still come up with a decent present," Ino nodded.

"Well, he didn't get me anything."

"Seriously?" Tenten said sceptically. "Nothing?"

"I was in Suna for my birthday. Why would he bother with a gift when he wouldn't have had an opportunity to give it to me?"

"Did he at least wish you a happy birthday, Temari-san?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, I guess," she shrugged. "He sent a note."

"Ooh, a love letter perhaps?" Ino pressed.

"No, just an update on the organisation of the Chunin Exams and a quick 'happy birthday' on the end."

Sakura sighed. "Well, he doesn't have much of a way with words."

"He's far too pragmatic for some flowery bullshit," Tenten nodded.

"So he really did _nothing_ the next time you saw him?"

"No. Just the usual work and then a meal."

"What did you talk about?"

"Work, obviously," Temari said, slowly becoming more irate at how nosy the Konoha lot seemed to be.

"Bo-ring," Ino yawned. "That's _so_ you, though."

"Hey!" Temari snapped irritably. "That's your opinion. We talk about our hobbies and stuff. I asked him what his favourite place to watch the clouds is, and he showed me a spot he's fond of in the forest."

"Wait a second," Sakura stopped her. " _Which_ forest?"

"I don't know, he didn't mention the name," Temari replied. "It's more on the outskirts, but it's beautiful. There are lots of deer roaming around."

"No way!" Ino gasped. "He took you to the _Nara_ Forest?!"

"The Nara Forest?" Temari repeated warily. "The hell is that?"

"It's a forest owned by the Nara Clan, for personal use and raising deer. No one is allowed in it except clan members without permission, otherwise the deer will attack," Hinata explained. Then she added, "None of us have ever seen it."

"I can't believe he let you in," Sakura breathed. "Now there's no denying it: he's into you!"

"No, he's not-"

"Oh, come on!" Ino grinned. "He takes you out to dinner, essentially on dates. He pays each time; he sent you a birthday note; he took you to the freaking _Nara Clan Forest_ which he hasn't let anyone else visit! I think he's been dropping subtle hints that he likes you, and you've been completely oblivious the whole time."

Temari sat there, as stubborn as ever. "We're just friends. _Colleagues_."

Ino shook her head in frustration. "You're both impossible..." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Temari looked up from the document she was checking, initially with the intention of seeing what time it was, until her eye caught a piece of paper poking out slightly from her stack of opened mail. She slid it out of the pile and fiddled with the worn edges, brushing a finger over the handwriting fondly.

 _Temari,_

 _Following on from the last Chunin Exams meeting, the Konoha Council have confirmed the dates to be the 17th until the 20th September. I've arranged a room at an inn for you in advance, but let me know if your plans change at all. The room is yours for a few days either side of the exams too, in case you have business to take care of in Konoha or just want to relax. Maybe keep the 22nd free for some cloud-watching in the forest._

 _Just a suggestion._

 _Take care,_

 _Shikamaru_

 _P.S. Happy birthday, troublesome woman._


	20. Supermarket

" _What_ do you think you're doing?"

Shikamaru's hand hovered above the trolley, gripping a tub he had been ready to drop in without question.

"Uh, getting butter?" he said carefully as he lowered the item into the trolley.

"Don't even think about putting that in," Temari said firmly.

"Why not?"

"It's _unsalted_."

"So?"

" _So?!_ " Temari exclaimed in disbelief. "That's blasphemy."

"What's the big deal?"

"Who the hell puts unsalted butter on their toast?"

"...I do?"

"Unbelievable."

"It's just butter, Tem."

"It's _wrong_. Salted butter is the standard kind; you only use unsalted for baking."

"Who came up with a rule like that?"

"It's just the way it is, Shikamaru. Now put that back and get the good stuff."

"This is ridiculous. They _taste the same_."

Temari practically had a double-take. "They. Do. Not."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I'm just trying to keep the world in order here. Do you settle for Pepsi instead of Coke? Do you put brie on your pasta instead of parmesan? No, because that would be _chaos_ , Shikamaru."

"I've always used unsalted for everything and it does the job fine."

"It does the job _fine_ , but if you want the job done _well_ , and done _properly_ for that matter, salted is the way to go."

"Unsalted is healthier."

"Salted tastes better."

Shikamaru sighed. "I can't believe our first fight while living together is over _butter_."

"Well, we were gonna come to blows over something or other."

He exhaled slowly, putting his tub of butter back on the refrigerated shelf and choosing something else instead.

"Compromise?" he suggested, presenting her with a tub of olive spread.

"Compromise," she smirked, as he dropped it in the trolley.

"Now," he began as they moved down the aisle. "Milk."

"Semi-skimmed."

"Whole."

"...I think we should break up."


	21. Flowers

"You haven't forgotten about tomorrow, right?" Temari asked as Shikamaru got home from work.

 _Shit. What's tomorrow?!_ Shikamaru racked his brain urgently for a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Of course not," he replied quickly, a smile plastered on his face. He leaned over the back of the sofa to kiss the top of her head. "I hope you're looking forward to it, because I am."

"I like the enthusiasm," she smirked, eyes never leaving the book she was reading.

"Uh, I've just realised I left some paperwork at the office that I need to finish tonight. I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure. I'm kinda tired, though, so take your keys in case I turn in for the night."

"Will do."

* * *

"Ino!"

"Sorry, we're closing - oh, Shikamaru, hey!"

" _Flowers_ , Ino," he panted in the doorway of Yamanaka Flowers.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than _that_."

"Flowers for Temari."

"What's the occasion?"

"I have _no_ idea," he admitted. "She just asked me if I'd forgotten about 'tomorrow', and clearly I had, because I can't for the life of me remember what's so special about tomorrow."

Ino sighed. "Typical."

"Just help me, will you? I have less than twenty-four hours to pull something together that's universally acceptable!"

Without a word, Ino disappeared into the back of the shop.

"Ino! Where are you going, I _need_ you!" he panicked.

"Relax, lover boy," she called, coming back to the counter. She produced a gold-rimmed hexagonal glass container, inside which a handful of succulents were partially buried in soil. "I think this is what you want."

He looked at it sceptically. "What _is_ it?"

"It's a terrarium," she said, annoyed. "Temari's only been in Konoha for a month or so. She probably misses Suna, you know? I would, if I were her."

"And this would remind her of it," Shikamaru murmured. "Thank you, Ino. It's perfect."

"We're in this business for a reason," she smiled. "Let me wrap it up for you."

* * *

Temari awoke to someone stroking her hair softly.

"Hey," Shikamaru whispered.

"Hey yourself," she smiled, lifting her head off the pillow slightly to press her lips to his.

"Surprise," he said, presenting her with an oddly-shaped gift.

"What's all this?" she asked, sitting up and placing the gift in her lap. "Wow. You did an amazing job on the wrapping, I've gotta say."

He made a mental note to thank Ino later.

As she peeled away the pristine exterior, her eyes widened. "You got me a _terrarium_?"

He raised an eyebrow. Did _everyone_ know what a terrarium was beside him?

"Thanks Shikamaru, that's so thoughtful," she said gratefully, connecting their lips again momentarily. "It's like a little piece of home."

He smiled. _Home_. Hopefully someday she'd consider Konoha her home, too.

"But seriously, you didn't need to get me a gift. What's it for?"

He looked at her, confused. "You don't know?"

She shook her head. "Am I supposed to?"

"Well, yesterday, you asked me if I'd forgotten about tomorrow..."

Suddenly she broke into laughter. "You really _did_ forget about today, didn't you?"

"Happy Valenbirthiversary...?" he offered sheepishly.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Today isn't a special occasion, Shikamaru. I was just reminding you that we're meeting the real estate agent today to go house-hunting."

His face went blank. "...that's it?"

"That's it," she grinned. "I was wondering why you were so keen yesterday. I was certain you'd find house-hunting 'troublesome', to say the least."

His lips curved upwards slightly. "Well, I'd say today is still a special occasion."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me," she chuckled.

"We could potentially be choosing our new home today," he smiled, holding her to him. "A place for us to spend our lives together."

"Sick of my tiny apartment already, Nara?" she teased.

"It's barely enough for two, _Nara_ ," he winked, glancing at the ring and band that sat on the nightstand. "What if we want to add another Nara?"

She rebuffed him. "House first. Then we'll talk."

* * *

As they retired to their room after a hard day's work arranging all the furniture, Temari realised something was missing.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked, reluctant to let her leave again having just pulled her towards their brand new bed.

"Hold on. Finishing touch," she grinned.

After a few seconds, she returned, filling the gap on their nightstand with a certain gold-rimmed terrarium.

He came up behind her, arms encircling her waist. She leaned into him and sighed happily. "Feels like home."

* * *

 **A/N:** Nods to _That's So Raven_ and _Modern Family_ for inspiring elements of this.


	22. Competition

"They grow up so fast," she smiled - that warm, tender smile her husband had discovered she was capable of ever since she rescued him from Tayuya of the Sound Four. There, in the cot that Shikamaru had hastily assembled the week prior to Temari's due date, their son slept peacefully as his parents simply watched over him in awe and affection.

Shikamaru rested his chin on Temari's shoulder gently, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He whispered, "Can you believe we _made_ that?"

"I think we did a pretty good job," she replied softly, leaning into his touch. She admired their son's raven black hair that was beginning to grow out in true Nara fashion; his dreamy snores; even his lazy cries didn't bother her all that much, for they reminded her of her husband when he was younger. "Although, science permitting, people would assume he was _all_ your doing."

"Tch," Shikamaru chuckled lightly. "Everyone knows he's growing up the way he is thanks to your hard work."

She smirked to herself. "I know."

He rolled his eyes, knowing full well that this woman probably had eyes in the back of her head and could tell what he was doing.

"I can't wait 'til he starts speaking," she murmured. "He's going to be even more lovable than he already is."

"Is that possible?" her husband replied sarcastically, kissing her hair softly.

"He's gonna say 'mama' first, you know," she grinned.

He jerked his head back to stare at her sceptically. "In your dreams," he snorted.

She twisted around in his embrace to stare him square in the eye. "Who's the one that's been by his side, at his beck and call, day and night - for the last six months?"

"That's not fair. You know I was only allowed two weeks of paternity leave after he was born, while you still haven't returned to work yet."

"You're forgetting I _did_ carry him inside me for nine months," she teased. "Don't even try and compare what it's like for men and women when bringing a child into the world."

"I wasn't planning on it," he said lightly, giving her a peck on the nose.

"Besides, I would've resumed my duties sooner had _someone_ not barred me from doing so, going so far as to instruct the _Hokage_..."

"Alright, alright," he grumbled. "I just wanted you to take care of yourself, is that so bad?"

"Over-protective Shikamaru is the most frustrating person I've ever met," she laughed. "But also the sweetest."

He released one of his arms from her waist so he could turn to the side and gaze down at his son, virtually a carbon copy of himself. "You don't mind your old man being over-protective, do you, little fawn?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "A cute nickname won't win him over."

Shikamaru ignored this. "Maybe if I'm over-protective enough, he'll say 'papa' first."

"I doubt it," she continued with a smirk, deliberately grinding his gears. "'Papa' is much more difficult for a young child to say than 'mama'."

"Woman, just let me have this," he muttered. "We already know you're gonna be the favourite parent."

"That's not true. If there's one thing we've established for many, many years now, it's that I have endless stamina for nagging."

"He'll still prefer you over me, Tem."

"How can you be so sure?"

Still gazing down at their sleeping son, he murmured wondrously, "How could he not? Sure, he might find you troublesome at first, but he'll realise early on that you're the most important person to him in his life." His eyes flicked up to meet hers. "He gets it from me."

She smiled. "Maybe he'll take after his father after all...I guess that means you win."

"But our little fawn here gets to have _you_ as a mother. So, no - I think _he_ wins."


	23. Nostalgia

"Shikamaru Nara, I can't believe after _all_ these years you're _still_ letting me win."

He merely grinned across the board from her. She had her arms crossed, corners of her mouth pulled downwards into an unmistakable frown.

"It's been _decades_ and not once have I ever scored a certain victory. Do you _enjoy_ watching my brain nearly explode out of my head only to reveal it was all a ruse later? Does the sadism _ever_ get old?"

"Like you, my dear, it never gets old."

She rolled her eyes. "Still as charming as ever at sixty-five."

"Good to know I'm not senile just yet."

As they began to pack up the board, a voice called from outside.

"Mom! Dad! It's me, open up."

They smirked at each other.

"Just a second, your Majesty," Shikamaru hollered sarcastically, taking his time to rise from the floor. "Your parents isn't as agile as they used to be."

Eventually they both made their way to the door and opened it to see their son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren smiling earnestly at them.

"Happy birthday, old man," Shikadai grinned, handing his father a beautifully wrapped present.

"Come on in," Temari said warmly, stepping aside to allow the rest of her family through. They gathered on the sofas in the living room.

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten about me," Shikamaru laughed as he poured the adults a drink. Temari took the kids out into the garden to play and then sat down next to her husband.

"How could I?" Shikadai mused. "My birthday's tomorrow, after all."

"Ah, yes," Shikamaru replied. "That was excellent planning on your mother and I's part."

" _Please_ don't put it like that, Dad," Shikadai groaned.

"Sorry, sorry," his father said quickly. "They say you lose your filter with age."

"Tch," Temari scoffed. "You never had one." She turned to her daughter-in-law, joking, "Although your husband got his bluntness from me."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Anyhow, Shikadai, you're so busy being Hokage these days that I really didn't expect you to do anything for me. It's very thoughtful."

"Just open the gift, old man."

Without another word, Shikamaru untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off the gift box. Peering curiously inside, he drew a large transparent orb from the container.

"It's a snow globe," Shikadai explained. "Or rather, a sand-globe. I had it custom made."

Sure enough, Shikamaru held in his hand a spherical glass object, inside which there was a single stag rooted in a layer of sand. Also hanging inside the globe were tiny images of everyone in the Nara family, along with Asuma, Kurenai and Mirai. Shikamaru gently shook the globe in wonder as tiny particles of sparkling sand fluttered down through the liquid like a storm in slow-motion.

"I thought it was a nice representation of our family," Shikadai added. "So we're always close by, no matter how 'busy' I may get."

Temari felt her eyes prickling with tears. Without warning, she stood up and embraced her son and daughter-in-law, holding them silently for a moment. "Thank you both," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I think your mother stole my moment of gratitude, but what she said."

"I'm sorry, I know it's stupid of me to cry," Temari muttered, wiping her eyes of the evidence. "I just haven't seen you all in so long. I hope you know how proud we are of you."

"I know, Mom," Shikadai said softly, holding her hand gently. After a moment, he released it and gently guided his wife towards the patio doors. "We should go bring the kids in for cake."

"There's cake?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"It's your birthday, of course there's cake," Temari laughed, knowing that although her husband wasn't as big a fan of sweets as she was (or Choji was for that matter, but Choji was a big fan of everything), he would still wolf down anything that was given to him by a loved one.

Shikamaru stood up slowly and wrapped an arm around Temari's waist, pulling her into him as they looked out from the living room onto the garden. They watched as their 'child' and his children jumped, ran around, squealed and screamed with laughter. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a smile creep across his face; unbeknownst to him, the same fond expression existed on his wife's.

"We did it," he whispered into her ear.

She smirked. "Are you kidding? It was _all_ me."

* * *

 **A/N:** This inadvertently ended up being a parallel of the previous chapter, only of course, Shikadai is an adult and Shikamaru/Temari are in their late sixties. I have this headcanon that Shikadai is going to be the Hokage of the next generation (can't waste those Nara genes, after all). And, if you couldn't tell, I deliberately avoided going into detail about Shikamaru's wife and children simply because I can't magic OCs out of thin air...it felt too unnatural to write in a non-canon name or pair Shikadai with someone else from his generation when there's been little to no interaction between him and any of the girls in the series thus far. (I wouldn't discount Shikadai being bi or even gay, but if we're going to be completely realistic, the _Boruto_ writers would never go for a yaoi pairing sadly).


	24. Babysitting

"Temari-san! How are you?"

The Sand kunoichi turned around to see Kurenai smiling at her. Hiding just behind her left leg was a little girl, with perfectly round cheeks and a dark, spiky topknot. The hairstyle was eerily reminiscent of her boyfriend's usual do.

"I'm well, thank you," Temari replied. "It's good to see you, Kurenai-san." She crouched down and beamed warmly at the shy creature who had an arm wrapped around her mother's leg. "And who's this little cutie?"

"This is Mirai," Kurenai chuckled. "Mine and Asuma's daughter."

"Of course, Shikamaru talks about you all the time," Temari said softly. "Although I don't believe we've met before. I'm your big sister Temari," she introduced herself, holding out a hand. Tentatively, Mirai stepped forward. Instead of reaching for Temari's hand, however, she went for one of her bunches.

Gently playing with the unruly hair, she murmured, "Big Sister Temari."

"Careful, Mirai," Kurenai said in hushed tones to her child. "Don't hurt her, okay?"

"It's no bother," Temari grinned. "Messy hair, I know."

"Pretty," Mirai commented. Temari almost blushed.

"I'm glad you think so, Mirai," she responded. "Your hair is pretty, too."

"It's good to see you're getting along," Kurenai mused. "I actually wanted to ask you a favour, Temari-san. I was wondering if you and Shikamaru could look after her next weekend. I have some errands to run, and I can't keep my eyes on her all the time."

Temari blanched. She had never dealt with kids before. Sure, she helped raise her brothers, but for the most part, the servants and her Uncle Yashamaru handled childcare.

"Uh, I'll have to ask Shikamaru," Temari said quickly. "You know how troublesome he finds everything…"

"Of course, just let me know. It would be a big help."

"I understand. I'll see you around, Kurenai-san."

* * *

"I'm home."

Temari wandered out of the kitchen to greet her boyfriend. "About time, lazy ass."

"Sorry," he grinned as he took off his shoes. "I got caught up talking to Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she told me she'd ran into you earlier today."

"Huh. I almost forgot about that." Temari looked away quickly and busied herself with preparing the table for dinner.

"Mirai's cute, isn't she?"

"Adorable," Temari admitted, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well, that's good news," Shikamaru smiled. "Because I agreed that we'd babysit her next weekend."

" _What?!_ " Temari exclaimed, head snapping up. She finally engaged her husband, eyes locked onto his, her expression a strange mix of disbelief and anger.

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked. "Kurenai-sensei said you seemed up for it, you just wanted to double-check with me first."

"That was _clearly_ me trying to get out of it!" Temari grumbled. "I don't think it's a good idea, Shikamaru."

"Why not?"

"I'm not good with kids. I haven't had full responsibility for one before, and I know I can be a little scary sometimes..."

 _Sometimes?_ he thought to himself, amused. "Tem, relax. I'll be there as well. It'll be fun."

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm only doing this because of your big mouth!"

 _Yep,_ I'm _the one with the big mouth._

* * *

" _How_ does she still have this much energy?!" Temari complained as Mirai insisted on being whisked up with the winds the kunoichi was repeatedly generating with her fan.

"She's a kid," Shikamaru shrugged. "Mirai, why don't we give your big sister Temari a break?"

"No!" the little girl squealed. "This is fun! Again! Again!"

"It's like she's having the best blowdry of her life," Temari grunted. "This has been going on for an _hour_."

"Mirai, doesn't ice cream sound good?" Shikamaru asked.

That caught the toddler's attention. "Ice cream! Big Brother Shikamaru, let's go!"

Shikamaru held out his hand and Mirai eagerly ran to latch onto it. Temari smiled as she followed a few steps behind, watching him talk to and tease her like real family. _He's really good with her_ , she thought to herself. Her mind started to wander, and she found herself imagining what he would be like with their own child. Suddenly Mirai paused.

"What's wrong, Mirai?"

Mirai said nothing, instead turning around and waiting for Temari to catch up.

Temari raised an eyebrow as she stood side-by-side with them. Then, the little girl reached for her hand.

Shocked, Temari simply looked at Shikamaru with a million questions written across her face. He smiled back at her, no words needed.

Mirai tugged at both of them. "Ice cream!"

* * *

They each sat with their ice creams on the porch of Shikamaru and Temari's house, watching the sun set over Konoha. Mirai had wedged herself comfortably between the couple, her shorter legs outstretched with feet just hanging off the edge of the wooden deck.

"Did you have fun today, Mirai?" Shikamaru asked, nudging the girl's shoulder gently.

"Mm," the girl affirmed as she licked her ice cream down to the cone. "You're the best, Big Brother Shikamaru!"

"Told you I was her favourite," Shikamaru grinned at Temari, who rolled her eyes.

"Are you and Big Sister Temari going to be a mommy and daddy one day?" Mirai asked innocently, gazing up at the two of them.

The question took both of them by surprise. Shikamaru looked at Temari expectantly. She regarded him curiously and replied, "Maybe. We'll see."

"Good," Mirai said. "You'd be a good mommy, Big Sister Temari."

The older woman didn't know how to respond to that. It was the first time anyone had said that about her, and it was a four-year-old girl, no less. "Why do you think that, Mirai?"

"You're fun, and I like you, and you like Big Brother Shikamaru a lot and he would be a good daddy."

Shikamaru chuckled. "She's not wrong, Tem."

"About everything, or just the last part?"

"Well, I think we'd do a good job, don't you?" Shikamaru answered, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"U-uh, I guess," Temari blushed. They'd never broached the subject of children before. It was still too early in their relationship for that. But everything that had happened today had somehow filled a missing part of her heart that she never knew she had.

She felt a weight press against her arm, and she looked down to see Mirai asleep next to her, a half-eaten cone forgotten about on the grass.

"She's out like a light," Temari whispered, stroking the girl's hair softly. "Somehow, I think she takes after you."

"I'm gonna train her to be one fierce kunoichi, though," Shikamaru replied. "Hopefully like you."


	25. A Tempting

"Hey," she murmured as she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed - barely - in revealing lingerie.

"W-wow," he coughed, sitting up in the bed, completely blindsided by her appearance.

"I'm flattered that I can still render you speechless, even after all these years," she grinned, slinking towards him.

"That's true, but..."

"Shh," she whispered, putting a finger to his lips as she climbed in next to him. "Less talking, more doing." She pulled his mouth towards hers and kissed him passionately. He relented for a moment before breaking away, giving her the opportunity to latch onto his earlobe instead.

"Temari," he began as her mouth made its way along his jawline. "Not tonight."

"And why is that?" she said sultrily, fingers entangling themselves in his dark locks as she left little bites and bruises on his neck.

"I have an early meeting with Naruto in the morning," he explained, although she seemed to be too preoccupied to care. "I've gotta get some sleep."

"Who said we were gonna be up all night?" she smirked, moving towards his lips once again. "I'm not _that_ much of a masochist."

He avoided the contact. "I've just had a long day," he admitted. "I'm not really in the mood."

She sat up, frowning. "You're not in the mood? This is the first time we've seen each other in a month, Shikamaru!" She gestured to her particularly alluring attire. "I thought I'd treat you a little since I've been in Suna for a while."

"I know, and you have _no_ idea how much I appreciate it," he affirmed, soaking up the view.

"Then show me," she breathed, placing a slender hand on his cool, toned chest.

"I'll show you tomorrow," he assured her, kissing her softly. "But tonight, I'm stressed about this meeting and I need to rest up for it."

She sighed, sliding into the covers and turning away from him. " _Men_ ," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Good news," Shikamaru grinned as he waltzed through the door.

"Mm?" she replied, not bothering to look up from her book.

"I've been promoted to the Hokage Advisor position," he announced.

"Wasn't that a given for when Naruto became Hokage?" Temari yawned.

"Well, yeah, but Naruto's a forgetful idiot sometimes and Shizune was happy continuing her job for as long as he would allow it, so I began to have my doubts."

"I think _you're_ the forgetful idiot, since it seems to have momentarily slipped your mind just how _essential_ you are to the everyday running of the village."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. There's food left on the stove if you want some."

"That's it?" he asked. "I thought this was cause for celebration."

"It is," she insisted, finally putting the book aside and giving him her full attention. He sat down on the sofa and she leaned forward to hook her arms around his neck. "Just not tonight, okay?"

"Why not?" he grumbled, hands finding her waist as he covered her mouth with his own.

She broke away, since he hadn't seemed to realise that she needed her mouth free if she were to respond. His lips instead journeyed along her jawline, fingers making light work of her shirt buttons.

"I promised I'd babysit Mirai," she explained, although she was beginning to lose her train of thought as his lips became ever more urgent. "I h-have to be there for...eight."

"Cancel," he growled, moving from her neck to her collarbone. "Kurenai-sensei will understand."

"Shikamaru..."

He sighed, knowing it was incredibly inconsiderate for her to cancel last-minute. And he loved his goddaughter, he really did. And he loved that Temari was keen to help look after her from time to time. Mirai brought out that warm, kind side to Temari that he sometimes forgot she had, but nonetheless cherished it when he witnessed it. It made him love her all the more.

He put his ministrations on hold and sat back. "Go."

"Sorry," she half-smiled, quickly covering her very exposed torso and buttoning the shirt up. "Tomorrow. I promise."

"Good. I've still gotta make up for yesterday, anyway," he added, his mouth breaking into a smirk.

She kissed him quickly before standing up to leave. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

The next night, they cleared their calendars, dimmed the lights and put some soft jazz on in the background. Temari waltzed sultrily around the bedroom in a lace slip, clearly enjoying the mood the music was creating. Shikamaru stood in the doorway and admired her for a moment, before catching her in his arms when she twirled towards him.

"Hi," she grinned, her hands playing with his hair.

"Hi," he whispered back, lips brushing against her forehead. He ushered her further into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. "So, where were we?"


	26. Family

"Crap," Temari grumbled from the kitchen. She moved into the doorway and sighed, "We're out of stock. I'm gonna have to run to the supermarket."

"Sure," Kankuro said absently, too busy on his phone. All this new technology had taken Konoha by storm, and although it made light work of the once-gruelling data entry that played a large part in Temari and Shikamaru's jobs, it meant Temari's boys paid even less attention than they did before.

"Cool," Shikamaru replied on the other end of the sofa, scrolling through an article.

Temari rolled her eyes. "I'll be back in an hour."

Suddenly Shikamaru's head jolted upright. Slowly he craned his neck and stared at his girlfriend in confusion. "An _hour_? The supermarket is five minutes away!"

"I know, but I figured I might as well do the weekly shop now. Saves me making another trip tomorrow."

Shikamaru stood up quickly. "I'll come with you."

Surprised by his eagerness, she asked, "Why? There's no need for you to tag along."

"Well, uh, there's some stuff I want, too."

"Like what?" she scoffed. "You're only in Suna until tomorrow evening. If you _really_ want me to get something for you, just text me."

"Well, let me see what we're running low on first," Shikamaru responded, striding into the kitchen without another word.

"What's the matter with you?" Temari hissed. "You're being weird."

"Why don't we make something else for lunch?" Shikamaru offered. "I'll even cook. Let's save the shopping for tomorrow."

"Shikamaru. Tell me what's wrong."

"Temari, you can't."

"I can't what?"

"You can't leave me here with him."

She didn't understand at first, then she realised who she was talking about. "Who, Kankuro? Is there an issue?"

"Tem, I have _nothing_ to say to him."

"That's a lie. I've seen you talk to him plenty of times."

"Only when you and/or Gaara are around! I've never spent a prolonged period of time alone with him."

"It's an hour, Shikamaru; that's hardly 'prolonged'."

"Tem."

"Quit being such a crybaby. He's not gonna bite."

Shikamaru was unconvinced. "He might."

"Shikamaru! Is that really what you think of my brothers?"

"No. Just the one," he mumbled sheepishly.

"They're fine with us, and they're fine with you. Get over yourself."

"Look, if it were Gaara, there'd be no problem. We work together. We're both quiet, get-on-with-it types. We understand each other. But _Kankuro_...we have nothing, and I mean _nothing_ in common."

"You're a genius, aren't you?" she smirked. "You can figure something out." Then she proceeded to waltz towards the front door.

As she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her back, Shikamaru made one final plea. "Are you sure you don't need me to help you carry some bags-"

"I've wielded a heavy-ass giant folding fan since I was ten, Nara. I can handle some groceries."

She stepped outside and shut the door before he could make a second attempt.

He sighed and walked back towards the sofa. "So..."

"Sit."

Shikamaru was immediately taken aback by the authority in Kankuro's voice. He didn't hesitate to comply.

Kankuro slid his phone in his pocket and adjusted his angle so that he was facing slightly inwards, towards Shikamaru. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, legs wide apart and hands loosely linked in the centre. His position, his posture...they were powerful. _Predatory_ , almost. Shikamaru gulped.

"I know you and I have never really spent any quality time together," Kankuro began, an unnerving grin creeping across his face. "But I figured, it's probably worth getting to know the guy my sister's settled for."

 _Settled for?_ Shikamaru sighed inwardly. _He's really not one for stroking any ego._

"So, Nara," Kankuro said as he made eye contact with the visibly uncomfortable Leaf ninja. "Tell me about yourself."

"What is this, a job interview?"

"Just answer the question, Nara."

He cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm twenty-"

"I see," Kankuro nodded, as if he were assimilating the information and psychoanalysing it.

"You already knew that, though."

"Confirmation never goes amiss," he said sharply. "A three-year gap. _Three years_. Don't you think you're a little young to be dating my sister? She's a grown woman, with a thriving career. You probably haven't had your first beer yet."

"I have," Shikamaru corrected him. "On my birthday my friends took me to the bar, so I had one that day."

"Hm, do you _enjoy_ drinking? How much do you drink in a week? Are you an _alcoholic_?"

"What? No!" Shikamaru said hastily. "Jeez, Kankuro, where's all this coming from?"

"They're simple questions, Nara," he mused. "If you're not careful, I'll start taking notes."

"Why do I feel like I'm being tested?"

"Because you are," Kankuro said matter-of-factly. "Keep up this backchat, and your grade will fall to a D minus."

"What was it before?"

"C plus."

"Seriously?!" He shook his head. _Stop playing into it. It's not the Academy._

Kankuro chuckled at Shikamaru's exasperation. "Well, we've established your age. What are your aspirations?"

"Uh, sleep. Do my part for the village. Become Naruto's advisor when he finally earns the Hokage title."

"What makes you so sure he'll pick you? Who even knows if that loudmouth will even be chosen as the Seventh Hokage?"

"Naruto's a given. It's always been his dream, and I've always said I would be there as his right-hand man when that dream came true. The Sixth recently promoted him to jonin, and as the Sixth Hokage happens to be Kakashi-sensei, I have no doubt that Naruto is next in line."

"What qualities do you have that will ensure your position as his advisor?"

"I'm observant. I like problem-solving and strategising. I can keep him calm and focused when he's just being Naruto...and I'd like to think I'm pretty smart, but hey, that's for other people to judge." He realised he'd sounded a little too self-important with that last part, but his sense of humour had always been dry and sarcastic. Not that Kankuro had been around him enough to know that.

"Well, your war effort was not half-bad," Kankuro admitted. "So, does this future include Temari?"

"O-of course," Shikamaru said automatically.

"But if you want to play second fiddle to the Hokage one day, I imagine you'll have to be in the Leaf for most of your time. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that my dear sister lives in the Sand, which is currently a two-and-a-half day trip away at best."

"I've talked about this with Tem before-"

" _'Tem'?!_ "

"She's my girlfriend, I could've chosen 'babe' or 'honey' as a nickname if they didn't make me want to throw up. Be glad I just shortened it to 'Tem'."

"Ha! Like she'd ever let you. She'd punch you in the face first."

"Would you let me finish?!"

"Proceed," Kankuro grumbled.

"I've talked about it with her before, and Gaara mentioned assigning her the ambassador position permanently-"

" _Gaara_ knew about this before me?!"

"What did you expect? Our relationship is as much a political matter as it is a personal one, especially if we decide to marry one day. The Kazekage is inevitably involved in all of the logistics." He inhaled deeply and continued his explanation. "If she were to become the Suna-Konoha ambassador specifically, rather than just the Suna ambassador, it would mean she would divide her time between the two villages but be based in the Leaf, carrying out her duties at the Sunan embassy we have there. Tem was also thinking about applying for dual-citizenship when the time comes, to make all the paperwork easier and allow her to live here without a visa."

"Hm," Kankuro pondered. After some time, he muttered, "You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"Of course," Shikamaru said, with renewed confidence. "Temari and I are serious about our relationship. We want to make things work now, and in the future."

"Well, that's good to hear." Kankuro sat up and leaned back into the sofa. "So. Have you fucked yet?"

" _Eh?!_ "

* * *

"I'm home," Temari called as she walked through the front door.

"A _B PLUS?!_ " Shikamaru exclaimed, unaware she was even in the room. "What the hell, Kankuro?"

"Well, you couldn't keep it in your pants. I had no choice but to drop your grade by one."

Temari went bright red behind her boyfriend. "Just _what_ are you two idiots talking about?"

"Nothing," Kankuro smirked. Meanwhile, Shikamaru turned to face her, half-smiling and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"On the bright side," he said lightly. "If we hadn't had sex, I'd be at full marks."


	27. Moving

"Well, that's the last box."

"Thanks for the help, Kankuro," Temari said gratefully.

"I can't believe this is gonna be your home from now on," he sighed.

"Kankuro," she said sternly. "Suna will always be my home. This is _our_ home," she stated, indicating her husband who was standing awkwardly next to her in the hallway. "But I'll always come back."

"You better," he grunted, lowering his head. "Or I'll tell Gaara to have a word with the Hokage."

"Are you crying?" she asked incredulously. "You know that's Shikamaru's job, right?"

"Cheap shot," the man in question muttered.

Temari expected some attempt at masculine bravado, but instead, her brother launched himself at her and crushed her to him. It took her by surprise, but her arms quickly wrapped themselves around him.

"I'm gonna miss your dumb face," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I bet you'll be an old hag by the time I see you again."

 _So this is what it's like to have siblings?_ Shikamaru thought to himself, bemused.

Kankuro straightened up and stepped back. "Nara. Take care of her."

"Ha!" Temari snorted. "We both know full well that I'll be the one taking care of _his_ lazy ass."

"I know," Kankuro nodded. "Just a formality, you know?"

"If there's one thing I won't miss, it's being the butt of your jokes every time you two are together," Shikamaru grumbled.

"You realise the internet exists now, right, Shikamaru?" Temari grinned. "We'll still be making fun of you weekly over Skype."

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one, Nara?" Kankuro teased. "But in all seriousness, if anything happens, Gaara and I will be three days away at this rate. I'm trusting you, Nara." He held out a hand.

"Thanks, Kankuro," Shikamaru shook it with conviction. "For trusting me. For letting her marry for me. For letting her be here with me."

"I know I give you a hard time, Nara, but the truth is...out of all the guys she could've picked, I'm glad she chose you."

"Get a room," Temari laughed.

"That doesn't mean I don't feel sorry for you," Kankuro added snidely. "Why _you_ chose her, I have no idea."

"I think it's time for you to go now, Kankuro!" Temari snapped, ushering her brother out of the door. "Have a safe trip back."

"Use protection!" Kankuro called as the door closed behind him. Temari shook her head in embarrassment.

"Well, good to know we have his blessing on both accounts," Shikamaru grinned.


	28. Storytime

"Mom," Shikadai began, finding her matching eyes across the table. "How did you and Dad fall in love?"

She froze in surprise at the question. When she finally made eye contact with him, she noticed her husband in her peripheral vision, smirking in eager anticipation of her answer.

"W-what's with these questions?" she said, flustered. "Just last week you were asking why I called him a crybaby. Maybe we should let _him_ do the talking, for once."

Shikadai looked towards his father expectantly. In the space of a few seconds, he had turned bright red.

"U-uh, w-well..." he coughed, setting his chopsticks down on the table. "I guess it started when..."

 _Crap_ , Shikamaru thought to himself. _When did it start?_

 _Was it the Chunin Exams? No...too early. She was annoying. I didn't think I'd see her again._

 _When we were finding Sasuke, maybe? She_ did _save me from being killed by Tayuya. Scary as hell. But she was pretty when she smiled._

 _Then she lectured me about how I handled it._ That _was troublesome._

 _Then...when she became the ambassador? We were together day in, day out. Still as troublesome as ever. But good company, I suppose. I got to know her, she told me about her family and her likes and dislikes...I guess that was when I started seeing her as more of a friend than a colleague. I didn't love her. But I did_ like _her. If that one dream was anything to go by..._

 _The war? No. We had other things to think about._

 _After the war...she came to Konoha a lot for meetings. We would catch up afterwards. But I wasn't her escort anymore, so we didn't see each other as often. Then the whole Gengo debacle happened, and I asked her out - so we were definitely heading in that direction, but still..._

"Dad!"

He snapped out of his reverie.

"Sorry."

"You've been sitting there with your eyes closed for two minutes," Temari muttered. "We thought you were asleep."

"So?" Shikadai prodded. "How'd you fall in love?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't think it's a matter of 'how' or 'when'. It just kind of happened. By the time I realised it, I had probably been in love with her for a long time already."

His wife blushed next to him. "That's cheesy even for you, Shikamaru," she said casually.

"That doesn't count!" Shikadai grumbled. " _Something_ must've happened. Mom, you're better at telling stories! You say it!"

She laughed as her husband grimaced beside her. "I'm not sure, Shikadai," she chuckled, looking at Shikamaru fondly, eyes soft and kind. "One day he was a boy, and the next, he was a man. I used to see him for all his frustrating, negative traits, like being lazy; but then I started to see how intelligent and responsible he was, and how much he cared for his friends. It was slow, I think, and neither of us really noticed when we became more than partners. As for _how_...you can't expect it. And that's what made it all the more amazing and surreal when we were able to express that feeling to each other."

Shikadai's smile stretched from ear to ear in satisfaction. His father looked at his mother in pure bewilderment.

"He's right," Shikamaru mused. "You _are_ better at telling stories."


	29. Household

"I'm home."

Instead of the familiar welcome he was expecting, he was greeted with a ball of underwear to the face.

"Shikamaru Nara, I gave you _one_ job," she snapped from across the room. "Three days ago, I asked you to do the laundry. Have I requested such a thing before, even though you should be doing it anyway? _No_ , because I know you're stressed and you work late and you have no patience for a 'woman's job'. I put up with your lazy, misogynistic ass and end up being somewhat of a housewife in the process, because without a little domesticity, this apartment would be a dumping ground. But we both know I am not _demure_ by any means, so if I ask you to do something, you sure as hell do it."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Work has been keeping me even busier than usual, and it slipped my mind."

"Funnily enough, Shikamaru, you're not the only one with a job! And at this rate, I'll lose mine, since I don't seem to have any clean shirts for that important meeting I have tomorrow."

He picked up the wad of underwear on the floor and sighed. "I know, I screwed up. I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better," she growled. "Otherwise that's the last you'll see of my underwear for the conceivable future."

* * *

The next morning, Temari awoke to see a neatly folded blouse sitting on her dresser. _That idiot_ , she smirked, turning to gaze upon the sleeping face beside her. _He must've stayed up for hours on end._

She sat up and retrieved the hastily written note placed on top of it, which read:

 _Freshly washed, dried and ironed for you. I underestimated how much time and effort laundry requires. Thank you for everything you do, Tem._

 _Go kill 'em at work._

 _S_

She smiled and got dressed, preparing herself for the day ahead, but paused to kiss him softly on the forehead before she left. _You're not so bad, Nara._

* * *

When she returned that evening, he was waiting for her by the dining table, upon which sat an incredible spread of homemade dishes to rival a celebratory feast. He smirked at her as she took off her shoes, knowing this was the last thing she expected of him.

"You can't cook," she said flatly, unconvinced by the elaborate dinner that awaited her.

"I had some help," he admitted, reminding himself to thank Karui later. That woman had mastered culinary arts on a grand scale, living with his gastronome of a best friend and all.

"How come you're home so early?" she queried as he pulled out her chair for her. "You're rarely back before nine these days."

"We finally wrapped up one of the projects I was overseeing," he grinned. "So I wanted to spoil you a little, now that I have the chance."

She surveyed the menu and noticed that all her favourites were on the table. "Wow. You're really sorry, aren't you?"

"Very much so," he half-smiled. "I promise to help out around here more. I know being 'busy' isn't an excuse, because you somehow hold down a job _and_ keep this place functioning at the same time. I hope you know how much I appreciate it, Temari."

She nodded. "If the shine of the floors is anything to go by, I know you pulled out all the stops tonight. And thank you for washing the blouse. I know you probably didn't get much sleep because of it."

"That material takes _so_ long to dry!" he muttered. "But it was the least I could do. You're always cleaning up my messes, both literally and figuratively."

"Well, it's all part of loving someone, I guess," she chuckled. "If I get this kind of treatment in return, I suppose I can live with it."

A brief look of panic flashed across his face at the thought of displaying such extreme hospitality on a regular basis. He laughed, "If it shows you just how much I love you, I suppose I can live with it too."

* * *

The table was clear of everything but the dessert Shikamaru had prepared: a plate of dango, sitting between them.

"I can't believe you even went to the trouble of making dango," she mused. "Honestly, I would've just bought some."

"Well, I wanted to add a personal touch." He moved the plate towards her. "Take your pick."

"Does a 'personal touch' mean getting the order of colours wrong?" she laughed. "You've put green at the top of this skewer."

"It was guesswork," he shrugged. "By the time I realised it was wrong, it was too late. I was worried they'd deflate or something if I repositioned them."

"You _really_ don't know anything about food at all," she grinned. "But it's kind of endearing, so the reject it is."

As she bit into the top dumpling, she felt something small and solid clash in her mouth. "Shit."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how I've done it, but I think I've broken a tooth."

" _What_? Well, spit out the piece, don't swallow it."

Quickly, she ejected the unidentified solid from her mouth and wiped it off with a tissue. She gasped when she was finally able to get a better look at what it was.

"Shikamaru..."

He grinned. "Tonight is just a taste of what I want to do for you every single day of the rest of our lives. I love you so much, Tem. More than any number of homemade meals or polished floors could convey. I know I'm lazy, and I get back late, and I don't do half as many chores around here as I should. Out of the two of us, I'm _definitely_ the more troublesome one. But I get to wake up and go to work everyday knowing I'm earning what I can for our future together, and the best part is, I get to come home to you at the end of it. You're my best friend, my motivation, my pillar of support. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I don't want to chance this." He took the ring from her frozen hands and walked around the table to kneel in front of her. "Temari, will you marry me?"

Her teal eyes were wide with utter shock before they began to well with sparkling tears. "Y-yes _. Yes_. Yes, you idiot, a hundred times yes!" She launched herself at him and pressed her lips to his, embracing him so tightly she thought she might never let go.

After some time, she finally peeled herself away from him long enough for him to slip the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

"You really are an idiot," she laughed. "I could've choked on that, you know!"

"Give me some credit. That was the only part of it I _didn't_ think out that well. The rest of it was meticulously planned for weeks on end."

"There was no project, was there?" she smirked. " _This_ was what you were up to until nine or ten every night."

"How else was I gonna figure out how to get a ring inside some dango?" he grinned. "I even arranged it in the wrong order so you'd pick this one. I think it worked out quite well. The green reminds me of your eyes."

"Bullshit."

"Yeah, I thought of that last bit just now. But it's a nice coincidence." He held her hand up, gently adjusting the angle so the facets of the single inset emerald caught the light. "This ring, on the other hand, was very much considered." He raised the hand so her arm was extended in front of her eyeline. "It matches your eyes beautifully."

"I love it," she breathed. "Guess it pays to marry a genius, huh?"

Yes, she was _marrying_ him. That thought alone had him grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, one more thing." He stood up and retrieved a small gift bag from one of the kitchen cupboards. "Here."

She untied the ribbon and pulled out the contents. "Underwear," she chuckled, examining the handful of silky, lacy briefs he must've shamelessly picked out from a lingerie boutique.

"The kind you can throw at me anytime."


	30. Pillow Talk

**A/N:** ...and that's the last one! I've finally made it to #30 on the prompt list - I really hope you've enjoyed this one-shot collection as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Of course, that's not the end of my ShikaTema writing, so visit my profile for more stories and updates. And if you have any more prompts for me, maybe we'll start another collection ;)

* * *

"Do you ever think about kids?"

In their afterglow, she was lying against his chest, tired but happy. She raised her eyes to meet his as she registered his question.

"As in, having kids?" she asked. "Not really. Why, do you?"

"Sometimes," he admitted, his arm wrapped lazily around her shoulder. "When I was younger, all I wanted was an unremarkable life with a nice wife and children. Although that dream has changed in many ways, I guess I still see myself as a dad someday."

Temari merely chuckled in response. He lifted an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"I would've thought you'd be the _last_ person to want children. Isn't parenting the most troublesome thing imaginable?"

"Probably. But looking after Mirai and watching her grow up is pretty special. I can't imagine what it would be like to do all those things with my own kid." He sighed. "You really haven't thought about it at all?"

"It's crossed my mind once or twice," she mused. "But then I remember what it was like raising my brothers. _Hell_ , Shikamaru. It was awful."

"You're forgetting one key difference," he countered. "You wouldn't be raising our kids alone."

" _Kids_?! How many were you thinking of?!"

"It's just a hypothetical," he laughed. "But I never had siblings. Seeing how you are with Gaara and Kankuro now...would you really deny our child that opportunity?"

"I haven't even agreed to _one_ yet," she quipped. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Shikamaru."

"Sorry."

She relaxed into him and smiled. "Can I really trust you to pull your weight?"

"Of course. I owe it to my old man, Asuma and every other adult who's entrusted me with the future generation," he smirked.

"Well, when we're waking up at three in the morning to screams from the next room, you'll only have yourself to blame."

"Takes two to tango, Temari," he winked, kissing her jawline hungrily.

"Good thing I'm on birth control," she muttered. "Or we'd have a thousand kids by now."

"True," he murmured. "But when we're ready to be parents, we'll have to take that risk."

"You're insatiable," she rolled her eyes.

"That's never bothered you before."

* * *

As she lay in the hospital bed, unable to take her eyes off the little bundle of perfection in her arms, she felt strong arms enclose them both.

Shikamaru had edged in next to her and fondly tapped the boy's nose.

"Can you believe we made that?" he whispered in awe.

"He's too good to be true," she breathed.

"I love him, and I love you," he smiled, pressing his lips softly to her cheek.

"I love you both, too," she grinned. "But you're getting a vasectomy. I am _never_ , and I mean _never_ , going through that again."

The image of her unimaginable agony during the birthing process came back to haunt him, along with the ache in his hand, and he nodded. "Can't argue with that."


End file.
